Help
by the great anime goddess
Summary: Yugi and his sister are contestly abused by their father until Yami comes along but one day Yugi's sister shows that she isn't as normal as she looks. Chpater 17 is up and all spelling mistakes should be fixed
1. Default Chapter

Me (T.G.A.G): *comes running out* Ok I've written 2 stories so far and I haven't written in my favorite form. 

Yami: *comes in and looks around and sees me* Why am I always here? And what is your favorite form of writing? 

Me: Because I love you the best and my favorite form of writing is... 

Yugi: *comes in* horror, tormenting and the kind that makes her happy to write. Basically the kind of writing that teachers hate where she hurts people. 

Yami: *sweeps his aibou up on a big hug* 

Yugi: *looks shocked at first but then enjoys the embrace* 

Me: *looks at the two* Umm guys? *gets no answer* Find I'll do. As usual I don't own YGO and if I did there would be a lot more of Yugi and Yami. Ok in this story Yugi has a sister named Kariko even though I KNOW he doesn't have one in the anime. And I'll be using the same signs as I always do. ~ Blah, blah, blah ~ Yugi to Yami, ~~ blah, Blah, blah~~ Yami to Yugi. *Blah* Action or scene change and _blah_ is thinking and "blah" Is talking. And please go easy on me because this is my first time writing something like this. 

************************************************************************ 

As a small boy sat huddle under a sheet on what he called a bed putting together a puzzle his grandpa had given him violent and angry shouting could be heard throughout the house.   
***SMACK***   
"I'VE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES NOT TO MAKE ANY NOISE WHEN I HAVE SOMEONE OVER NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" The door to the room with the boy open and a small child was shoved in. The boy poked his head out from under the sheet and saw the child.   
"Kariko are you ok?" The boy asked. The girl nodded, tears gently falling silently from her crystal clear amethyst colored eyes.   
"I-I'm f-fine Y-Yugi." Kariko sniffled. Yugi could see that she wasn't. A fresh bruise was slowly forming among the old ones and some blood was running from a cut in her hair line, but Yugi knew that Kariko wouldn't let him do anything about them. Yugi help the small girl to her "bed". The he went over to his and picked up the puzzle he had been working on.   
"Look Kariko I only need to place one more piece to finish it." Yugi said and showed Kariko the puzzle which looked like an upside down pyramid. Yugi place the last piece in the middle and the puzzle glowed faintly and a boy appeared. The boy stared at the two children with harsh cold crimson colored eyes. Yugi put a protective arm around Kariko.   
"Who are you and where am I?" The boy asked coolly.   
"I-I'm Y-Yugi M-Moto and t-this is m-my sis-sister K-Kariko. And y-you're in o-our r-room." Yugi stutter. He stared at the other boy in amazement. 'He looks like me in a way yet he also looks different.' Yugi thought. The boy had the same tri-colored hair, but he had more yellow spikes. Where Yugi's eyes were a clear amethyst the others were a cold crimson and they were much harsher. While Yugi was looking over the boy, the boy was looking over the two in front of him. Yugi and Kariko both had the same crystal clear amethyst colored eyes that showed their emotions. Both of them had fear. Where Yugi had blonde bangs hanging in his face and black spiked her outlined in red Kariko had Red bangs spike in the same way as Yugi's but the rest of her hair was like a golden blonde spikes outline in black. Both of them were dressed in what looked like rags. Yugi had on a pair of tattered pants and a tattered shirt and Kariko had on a tattered dress. Both of them had an air of innocence but what the boy noticed the most was the various cuts and bruises on the two. Kariko had her eyes shut tight with pain and from shock. Because of the way her father treated her she was afraid of all guys except Yugi.   
"P-Please d-don't hurt m-me." She whimper and scouted back from the boy. The harshness left the boy's eyes.   
"Now why would I hurt you?" He asked.   
"Kariko is scared of guys." Yugi explained as he tied a piece of blood stain cloth around his sister's leg where she had reopened a cut when she scouted backwards. The boy felt his heart melt as the small child whimper as Yugi tied the cloth.   
"Do you have a first-aid kit?"   
"Y-Yes but it is in t-the b-bathroom." Yugi replied. "D-don't g-go. I-if my d-dad f-finds y-you..." But the boy had already left. A few minutes later he was back holding the white box in his hands.   
"You were saying about getting caught?" The boy said as he kneeled next to Kariko and started taking out the supplies. Yugi didn't say a word. He was surprise. Here was this boy that came out of the puzzle he just put together taking care of his sister's wounds. The boy went to put a bandage on the bleeding wound on the back of Kariko's leg but as he learned towards her she scout backwards again. "It's ok Kariko I won't hurt you. I promise." The boy said gently. At the sound of his deep, rich voice Kariko stopped slightly whimpering and let him tend to her wounds. The boy gently checked her head finding a deep cut that he treated then he moved to the cuts on her arms and back. As he rubbed some disinfectant on her back Kariko's breathing became deep and regular and the boy noticed that the rubbing had put her to sleep. A confused look came over his face. Yugi laughed slightly. And pointed to a pile of blood stained sheets next to him.   
"That's her bed."   
"That's a bed?" The boy asked as he gently placed the sleeping child on the _bed_.   
"Ya that's all we get."   
"How old are you?"   
"Well I'm 14 but Kariko is only 9." Yugi replied looking at the floor. He knew that he was short for his age.   
"Oh." Came the soft reply. "You should get some sleep to but first I'm going to tend to your wounds to." And before Yugi could say anything the boy was wrapping a bandage around a wound on his upper arm. After a few minutes all of Yugi's wounds were taken care of. "Now get some sleep."   
"But I've got questions to ask." Yugi said through a yawn.   
"I'll answer all your questions in the morning."   
"Can I ask just one?"   
"What is it?"   
"What is your name?"   
"My name...it is Yami."   
************************************************************************   
Me: Since those two won't pay attention to me *points to Yugi and Yami who are still hugging* I'll say it this time but if Yami doesn't behave I'll make Yugi leave. 

Yami: *let's go of Yugi and chases me around with a knife from the kitchen.* NO YOU WON'T! 

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH RUN AWAY!!!! 

Yugi: *cute chibi face* Read and review please. 


	2. Yugi gets a friend

Me: *Lying in bed being threaten by Yami* OK! OK! YUGI CAN STAY 

Yami: *Gets up* Good. Now take this. *shove a spoon in my face* 

Me: *takes the medicine* YUCK! 

Yugi: *sweet little chibi face* Thank you to those who reviewed and T.G.A.G don't own YGO. 

Me: Thank you Yugi-chan. Wait I do own the character Kariko. 

************************************************************************ 

Yami watched the two children sleep until it was rudely ended when the sound of a door slamming echoed throughout the house. Yugi sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over at the clock, which read 12:30am. _Dad must be going out to drink again. _ he thought.   
"It's too early to be getting up aibou." Yami told Yugi who was yawning. "I'll wake you up in time for school." With a grateful smile Yugi laid back down and went back to sleep. Yami went back to watching them sleep. _So this boy must be my hikari. _ He thought as he watched the smaller boy sleep. _And while I'm around nothing will hurt him or his sister. _ He looked over at the younger girl and a slight smile crossed his face. He let the two sleep until 7:00am when he woke them up. "Time to wake up aibou." Yami said gently and shook the boy. Yugi sat up startled.   
"Oh it is just you Yami." Yugi said and his initial fear left as he listened for any noise in the house. "Dad must still be out drinking." Climbing out of bed he got ready for school. He pulled on his uniform and grabbed his backpack. As he did his duel monster deck fell out and Yami picked it up.   
"Do you play the game?"   
"Kinda. Normally I only play with Kariko and for some odd reason I can't seem to beat her." Yugi said and gently woke Kariko. She also got ready for school by pulling on her uniform. Yami noticed that the two wore their uniforms in such a way that you couldn't see their marks. After Kariko grabbed her backpack and duel monster deck the trio headed down stairs. Once downstairs and in the kitchen Yami noticed the strong stench of alcohol and he also saw that most of the china plates and glass cups where smashed on the floor along with dried blood. _So this is what these children have to live with. By Ra I won't let anyone hurt them again. _ He thought. Yugi started looked through the draws in the kitchen.   
"What are you doing aibou?" Yami asked. Yugi finally stood up holding the puzzle with a piece of string tied to it. He slipped the string over his head.   
"There. Yami why do you keep calling me aibou?" Yugi asked his velvety eyes sparkling. Kariko was sitting at the table eating breakfast.   
"First sit down and eat some breakfast." Yami told him. Yugi did so. "Now as for me calling you my aibou it is simple. You put the millennium puzzle together therefore you're my aibou or hikari. You're my light." Yami said. Yugi only got a confused look on his face. But Kariko spoke up in a voice that seemed to belong to someone older then herself.   
"I get it. Light and dark. Two halves of a whole Yugi is your hikari or light while you're his Yami or dark." Yami's and Yugi's eyes went wide in surprise. Yami had the feeling that there was something different about this girl. After Yugi and Kariko finished their breakfast and did the dishes it was 7:30am and they had to leave for school.   
"Are you coming Yami?" Yugi asked hopefully.   
"Yes I'll always be with you." Yami said and with a flash of light he was gone.   
_Where did he go? _ Yugi thought as he and Kariko left the house and headed for school.   
~~ I'm right here aibou. ~~ Yugi jumped at the sudden sound in his head.   
~ Yami where are you? ~   
~~ I'm in the puzzle and because we're connected we have a mental link. ~~   
~ Cool. ~ Yami mentally smiled. By that time they had reached Kariko's school which wasn't too far from the house.   
"Bye Kariko have a nice day. I'll be back at 3pm to pick you up." Yugi told her as she walked into the building. After Yugi made sure that Kariko was safely inside he continued on to his school. He figured that he was about 30 minutes early so he sat down at his desk and pulled out his duel monster deck and thumbed through them trying to figure out why he couldn't beat his sister.   
"Hey give me back my deck" a blonde boy yelled as he chased two people into the classroom. Yugi recognized the blonde boy as Jounouchi. He also knew that the brunette female was Anzu and brown male was Seto Kaiba. Anzu and Kaiba were holding Jounouchi's duel monsters deck just out of reach.   
"If ya want if back say the words." Seto taunted.   
"Never." Jounouchi said and lunged at Seto but he easily step out of the boys reach.   
"Just say the words." Seto taunted again holding Jounouchi's deck over his head.   
"Fine. I'malittlepuppydog." Jounouchi mumbled.   
"I didn't hear you." Seto said. Anzu started to laugh.   
"I hate you Seto. I'm a little puppy." Jounouchi said through clenched teeth. Seto gave him back his deck.   
"That's all I wanted to hear puppy." Seto laughed.   
_I wish I could have friends like that. _ Yugi thought sadly. Yami picked up on the sudden sadness in his aibou.   
~~ What's wrong? ~~   
~ Nothing Yami. ~   
~~ Yes there is. ~~   
~ It is just I've never had any friends before. ~   
~~ Well you have one now aibou. I'm your friend. ~~   
~ Thanks Yami. ~   
By then the bell had went signaling the beginning of the class. Everyone got into their seats and waited for the teacher to begin. It wasn't long before the teacher came into the room. Yugi put away his deck.   
"Konnichi wa class." Miss. Meruka said. (Sorry if my Japanese sucks. I've picked up a few words and phrases from a book that is based in Japan. Feel free to correct me. Oh and the teacher's name is made up.)   
"Konnichi wa, Miss. Meruka." The class answered.   
"Since today is the last day before winter break I'll let you have a free day BUT if it gets too noisy I'll make you do work." The class cheered and started hanging out. Yugi pulled out his deck again and absently mindedly thumb through them.   
"Come on Seto have me a game." Jounouchi whined. Seto just shook his head.   
"Sorry puppy I've beaten you too many times."   
"Stop calling me puppy."   
"Why don't you find someone else to play against you?" Seto suggested. This seemed like a good idea to Jounouchi. He looked around and saw Yugi looking through his deck.   
_Maybe if I---- _ His thoughts were interrupted when Jounouchi came over.   
"Hey do ya play duel monsters?" He asked. Yugi nodded.   
"Ya wanna game?"   
"Sure." Yugi replied and got out his deck. Jounouchi pulled out his deck.   
"Let's duel." The duel started.   
"We'll start with 2000 life points' k?" Jounouchi asked.   
"Sure."   
"I'll start with the Ancient Lizard Warrior (1400/1100) in attack mode." Jounouchi said and place the monster down. (A/N BTW I'm using cards from my own deck so bare with me please and if anything is wrong please tell me.)   
"Not a bad move but I attack with Swordstalker who has an attack power of 2000." Yugi said and placed the monster card down.   
Life points: Yugi: 2000 Jounouchi: 1400.   
"Good move." Jounouchi congratulated as he placed the monster in his grave yard. "But now I'll use Punished Eagle with an attack power of 2100." He said as he put the monster down.   
Life points: Yugi: 1900 Jounouchi: 1400.   
"Not bad. I'll use the Gaia the Fierce Knight with an attack power of 2300." Yugi replied and placed the monster down.   
Life points: Yugi: 1900 Jounouchi: 1200   
"Good move there but I'll use Summoned Skull with an attack power of 2500." Jounouchi said and place the monster down.   
Life points; Yugi: 1200 Jounouchi: 1200   
"Looks like we're tied. I'll use The Dark Magician combined with the Book of Secret Arts to raise his attack power by 300 plus this Reinforcements card to raise it another 500 for a total of 3300." Yugi said as he placed the cards down.   
Life points: Yugi: 1200 Jounouchi: 400   
"Ouch that move hurt." Jounouchi said but before he could make a move the end of day bell went.   
"Thank you for the game Jounouchi." Yugi said as he gathered up all his cards.   
"No thank you. That was the best game of my life. By the way what's your name?" Jounouchi asked as he gathered his cards.   
"Yugi." Came Yugi's shy reply.   
"Well Yugi you can call me Jou all my friends do. We must have another game soon." Jou said as he left the classroom.   
~~ It looks like you might have made a friend there Yugi. ~~ Yugi was startled at the sound of Yami's voice in his head for a second.   
~ Maybe Yami. ~ Yugi then left the classroom to go pick up his sister but on his way out he hear what sounded like a fight.   
"Look ya moron I didn't take ya duel monster cards." A voice said.   
"Well I don't believe ya. And since you say that ya didn't take mine I'll just take yours then." Another voice said. Yugi ran around the corner of school and saw that Jou was being beat up by the school bully Shen. Jou already had a black eye and a split lip. Yugi ran over.   
"L-leave him a-alone." He said.   
~~ YUGI WHAT IN RA'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? ~~   
~ He said treated me like a friend so I gotta help him. ~   
"Yugi what do you think ya doin?" Jou said.   
"Helpin you." Yugi replied. Shen went to hit Yugi and Yugi closed his eyes and braced for the blow but it never came instead there was a flash of light. Yugi opened his eyes. "Yami?"   
"Next time you decide to do something like this please let me do it ok? Now get Jou outta here then go get your sister. She should be waiting for you." Yami said and turned to Shen. Yugi nodded and grabbed Jou's hand.   
"Come on." Yugi said and pulled Jou to the benches in front of the school.   
"Who was that Yug?" Jou asked. Yugi smiled slightly at being called Yug.   
"I can't explain now I got to go pick up my sister." Yugi said and ran off leaving a confused Jou behind. Not long after Yugi left Seto walked by.   
"Hey puppy, what happened?" He asked seeing Jou's black eye and split lip.   
"Shen was pickin on me again, but that kid I had a duel with, Yugi, came by and stood up to him. Come ta think of it I never thanked him. Let's go he can't be too far ahead." Jou told him and ran off in the direction that Yugi went with Seto close behind. 

Meanwhile.   
"Now no one picks on my aibou's friends." Yami told Shen.   
"And what are ya gunna do about it?" Shen snickered. Yami smirk.   
"Since you seem to like duel monsters so much I'm gunna teach you how to really play the game." And with that a third eye appeared on his forehead. "In the shadow realm." And he sent Shen's soul to the shadow realm.   
_Now that's done I better get back to my aibou. _ Yami thought and went back into the millennium puzzle. By then Yugi had gotten to his sister's school and he couldn't find her. _She must have gone home by herself. I hope dad's not home. _ He thought and ran home. When he entered the house he found his dad passed out in the hallway. _Please let Kariko be alright. _ He thought uneasily.   
~~ Aibou is something wrong. ~~   
~ Nothing ~~ _yet _. Yugi ran to the bedroom he shared with his sister. He didn't see her there. A worried look crossed his face. He looked at the floor and saw a faint blood trail. He followed it to the bathroom. The door was partly closed Yugi pushed it opened and nearly got sick. Kariko was unconscious in the tub with was red with her blood. Yugi ran over to her and saw that there was a deep gash on her abdomen that was bleeding a lot.   
~ Y-Y-Y-~ Yugi couldn't get the words out.   
~~ What is aibou? ~~ Yami was worried.   
~ K-K-K- ~ Yami appeared at once and saw the site.   
"Oh Ra. Yugi run to your room and get the first-aid kit right now." Yami said as he quickly look over Kariko. Yugi ran to get it. Yami picked up her wrist and picked up on a faint pulse. _Thank Ra she's isn't gone yet. _ He thought. Yugi came back with the kit. Yami took out some gauze and wrapped it around the wound. It quickly turned red. "Yugi we need to get her to a hospital or she is going to die." Yami told Yugi as he picked up the limp body.   
"KARIKO!!!!" Yugi screamed. Seto and Jou, who were outside heard Yugi's scream.   
"What the?" Jou said and ran towards to sound followed by Seto.   
Yugi's scream also woke up his dad, who came upstairs.   
"What do you think you're doing kid?"   
"I'm getting Kariko to the hospital." Yugi mumbled, since Yugi's dad wasn't standing in the bathroom he didn't see Yami.   
~~ Aibou we don't have time for this. ~~   
~ I know but I can't hurt him. He's my dad. ~   
~~ Fine let me do something ~~   
~ You won't hurt him will you? ~   
~~ No aibou I won't. ~~   
~ Ok then. ~ Yami stepped out from his spot behind the bathroom door. Yugi's dad's eyes went wide at the sight of another boy that looked like Yugi.   
"Sorry but we don't have time for this." Yami said and waved his hand and Yugi's dad hit the floor.   
"What did you do to him Yami?" Yugi asked as they went downstairs.   
"He is just sleeping." Yami said and right in front of him Jou opened the door.   
"Yug?"   
"Jou?" Yugi asked. Seto looked around from behind Jou. "Seto Kaiba? What are you guys doing here?"   
"Well I never got ta thank ya for helping me." Jou said.   
"Um aibou we really don't have time for this." Yami said and motioned to Kariko.   
"What's wrong with her?" Seto asked.   
"Um she got hurt." Yugi lied.   
"Is she hurt badly?" Yami nodded.   
"I'm afraid if we don't get medical help now she is going to die." Seto and Jou gasped. Jou looked at Seto. He knew that Seto had some of the best medical equipment.   
"Fine, fine Jou. Don't give me that look." Seto said and pulled out a cell phone. After a few seconds he hung up. "An ambulance is on the way." He told them. Yugi went deathly pale. He knew that the paramedics would want to know how Kariko got hurt.   
"So Yug, who is she?" Jou asked.   
"Well her name is Kariko and she is my younger sister."   
"Oh. I have me a younger sister too." Jou said. By then the ambulance had arrived. The paramedics took Kariko and hooked her up to a bunch of machines. >BR> "To Kaiba Corp." Seto told the driver.   
But sir--"   
"Just do it." A few minutes later Kariko was in Kaiba Corp's personal medical room. Yugi and Yami waited outside.   
"I hope that she'll be ok." Yugi said.   
"I'm sure she will." Yami reassured him.   
"I hope your right Yami." 

************************************************************************ 

Me: Ok enough writing for now. Need to sleep. 

Yugi: *sweet little chibi eyes* Why? 

Yami: Liquid pain killer. 

Yugi: Oh. 

Me: Ya I broke my damn leg snowboarding. 

Yami: Poor you now sleep. 

Yugi: READ AND REVIEW ONEGAI??? 


	3. She's Ok

Yugi: *jumping on the bed* Are you gunna start the chapter now? 

Me: *look of pain on face* Yugi please stop jumping on my bed. It's hurting my leg. 

Yugi: *stops jumping* Oh sorry. *starts pouting* 

Yami: *gives evil death glare* You made my aibou pout. 

Me: Sorry but his jumping was irritating my leg and the sooner my leg gets better the quicker I can get outta bed. 

Yugi: *brightens up* Ok and are you gunna start the chapter? 

Me: Ya as soon as the disclaimer is done. 

Yami: *gets a puppy-dog eye look from Yugi* Ok, ok I'll do it. T.G.A.G doesn't own YGO but Kariko is hers'. Happy? *Yugi nods.* 

************************************************************************   
After waiting like what seemed like forever to Yugi, Seto came out of the operating room.   
"Yugi?"   
Yugi looked up. "H-hai?" Yami placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder.   
"Your sister is gunna be fine. Luckily you got to her in time another few minutes and she probably would have bled to death. Plus the cloth that was wrapped around the wound helped to slow the flow of blood." Seto told them. Yami let out a sigh of relief and Yugi turned and suddenly hugged Yami. Yami was startled at the sudden embrace.   
"Thank you Yami. If it hadn't been for you I would have lost my sister." Yugi cried into Yami's shirt, and then he pulled away and faced Seto and lowered his head. "Arigatou Kaiba for treating Kariko." Seto felt slightly uncomfortable with Yugi's head bowed in front of him.   
"Just plain thank you is ok and please call me Seto. All my friends do." He said. Yugi looked up in shock. "Any friend of the pup is a friend of mine." Jou came running in from the Kaiba Crop cafeteria.   
"I'm...not...a...puppy." He whizzed completely out of breath. "Is...your...sister...ok..." Yugi nodded happily. Jou by that time was able to breath properly again. "Good. Hey Yug do ya know what happened?" Yugi's face paled by about a zillion shades. He looked so white that Yami was afraid that he would pass out. Everyone had their eyes on Yugi who was staring at the floor.   
"No we don't. She was like that when we got home." Yami answered for Yugi.   
~ Thanks Yami. ~   
~~ Your welcome aibou. ~~ Color slowly returned to Yugi's face.   
"Can we see Kariko?" He asked softly.   
"I'm not sure." Seto replied and walked back into the operating room. A few seconds later come came back. "The medical staff said that if we were quiet we could see her." Yugi ran into the room eager to see his sister. Kariko was sitting on the operating table hooked up to an IV giving her the blood that she lost due to the wound. She had about 100 stitches holding the gash in her abdomen close. Looking up she saw Yugi.   
"Big brother (Yugi: She sounds like Mokuba.)" She cried and slid off the table and ran forward pulling the IV out of her arm. Yugi wrapped his younger sister in a big hug and sat on the floor holding her. Yami came in after him and smiled at the sight of the two. He was followed by Seto and Jou.   
"Kariko what happened?" Yami asked as he picked up the small child up off the floor. Kariko, who finally trusted Yami, snuggled against him and yawned. Looking down his soft crimson eyes meet bright amethyst ones, half close with sleep. Kariko yawned again laid her head against Yami's chest and fell asleep.   
"I think that we should ask her again when she wakes up." Seto laughed quietly.   
"Since it is Friday and Seto here was planning a sleep over-" Jou was suddenly cut off when Seto hit him with the pillow from the operating table.   
"I should do that. Anyways as the mutt here was saying, I'm having a sleep over tonight and since it looks like Kariko could use the sleep you guys wanna spend the night?" Yugi's face lit up with hope. He looked over at Yami.   
~ Can we? ~   
~~ Sure aibou if you want. ~~   
"Sure Seto that would be nice." Yugi said. It was when Yami to another look at the sleeping child in his arms that he noticed that her face was whiter then usual.   
"Umm Seto I think that we should hook her up to the IV again." Yami stated. Seto look at Kariko.   
"I think you're right." Seto replied and Yami place Kariko on the table and Seto pushed the IV needle back into Kariko's arm. She flinched slightly. Seto then moved the blood bag to a moveable IV unit. "There now she can come with us. Let's go." Yami once again picked up Kariko and balancing her on one arm he grabbed the portable IV unit with the other, then he followed Seto out of the room. When they reached the front of Kaiba Corp Seto asked them to sit down on the benches outside. "I'll call Mokuba and tell him to send over my limo." Seto told them and pulled out his cell phone. Yugi sat down beside Yami not wanting to let his little sister out of his sight. Yami handed him the IV to hold and shift Kariko so she would be more comfortable. After Seto finished his call he sat down beside Jou who was sitting on Yugi's other side. "The limo will be here in a few minutes." Yugi tried to hide a yawn but really wasn't seceding. Yami chuckled slightly as Yugi's head started to bob as he fell asleep. Giving in to the sleep Yugi curled up beside Yami and his sister. Now that Jou and Seto knew Kariko was alright they took a good look at Yami and realized that he looked a lot like Yugi.   
"Umm sorry but I never did get your name." Seto said to Yami.   
"Oh my name is Yami." Yami replied flatly.   
"Hey can I ask ya a question." Jou asked.   
"Sure why not."   
"Why do ya look like my friend Yug?" A slight look of panic crossed Yami's features but Jou and Seto didn't notice.   
~~ Yugi? ~~   
~ Yeah. ~ the mental reply was laced with sleepiness.   
~~ I'm going to tell your friends that I'm your older brother. ~~   
~ Ok ~   
"I'm Yugi's older brother." Yami replied.   
"I didn't know Yug had an older brother." Jou said.   
"Well I spend the last few years in Egypt." Yami didn't really want to continue the conversation and by that time the limo had shown up. The driver got out an opened the door. Yami looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and the sleeping boy at his side. Seto got up and motioned everyone into the limo then he picked up Yugi. Yami got in the limo still holding Kariko and Seto got in last holding Yugi.   
"Home." Seto told the driver. 

************************************************************************ 

Me: Gomen nasai for not updating sooner. Please forgive me. *bows deeply to her readers* (sorry if the Japanese isn't correct fell free to correct me) 

Yami: Ra I've never seen her do that before. 

Yugi: Read and Review. Onegai? 


	4. She's Different

Yugi: *dancing around the room singing* I'M A CUTE LITTLE CHIBI! 

Yami: That's nothing new. 

Me: *Joins in Yugi's singing* I'M A CUTE LITTLE DEMON! 

Bakura: *pops in outta nowhere* I know that. 

Me: *hits Bakura with Frying Pan of Ultimate Torture (FPoUT)* Shut up you. 

Bakura: @_@ 

Yami: YES HE IS DEAD!!! 

Yugi: Meh just start the chapter. 

Me: How very un-Yugi like but ok. I don't own YGO but I do own Kariko. Oh and thank you all who reviewed. 

************************************************************************   
The ride to the Kaiba mansion was a short one. By the time they got there Yugi was wide awake but Kariko was still out.   
"We're here sir." The driver said as he opened the door.   
"Good." Seto said as he got out of the limo followed by Jou, Yugi and Yami carrying Kariko and the IV unit.   
"Whoa." Yugi gasped as he stared at Seto's mansion. Seto blush slightly he didn't like to show that he had a lot of money. "I really get to spend the night here?" He asked as the group entered the house. Seto nodded.   
"Sure kiddo why wouldn't you?" Jou asked. Yugi's eyes suddenly went to the floor. In Yami's arms Kariko started to stir.   
"Yugi I'm hungry." She mumbled from her spot in Yami's arms. Everyone laughed. Yami gently placed her and the floor just as a small boy ran around the corner.   
"Big brother!"   
"Hey Mokuba." Seto greeted the boy.   
"You have a younger brother?" Yugi asked.   
"Ya I do."   
"Cool."   
"Let's go to the living room and get ready the others should get here in a few minutes." Jou said and ran off down the hall. Yugi look at Seto who smiled and nodded which sent Yugi down the hall after Jou. Seto managed to catch Kariko as she ran by and tipped over her IV unit. That was when he noticed how light she was. He could practically feel her bones though her clothes. He also noticed 2 scars that ran parallel to each other around her neck. He set her back on her feet.   
"Easy there little one. You just got out of the hospital you know." Seto said gently and held her hand in one hand and her IV unit in the other as they walked down the hall. He noticed that she had similar scars on both of her wrists. Yami followed closely behind. Kariko was feeling slightly uncomfortable with Seto holding her hand but she felt that Yami wouldn't let anything hurt her. When they got to the living room they found Yugi and Jou setting up the food.   
"I hope it was ok for us to bring out the food." Yugi said softly. Seto nodded and let go of Kariko's hand. Just then the door bell rang and a maid entered the room.   
"Mr. Kaiba your other guests are here."   
"Show them in."   
"As you wish." She said then left. A few second later 5 people entered the room.   
"Hey Seto." A girl with golden blond and dark purple eyes said. "And who's the hunk?" she then winked at Yami who looked at Yugi and rolled his eyes. Yugi tried not to laugh.   
"Hey Seto aren't you gunna introduce us to your new friends here." Said a boy with icy white hair.   
"Yeah. This is Yugi, Kariko and Yami." Seto said and pointed to each person. "And this is Ryou (Ya I know he goes by Bakura but I'm gunna call him Ryou as not to confuse him with his Yami. So there), Mai (what is Mai's Japanese name?) Honda, Anzu and Malik (sp? Oh and I don't know how he would act so he might be OOC then again almost everyone will probably be OOC)." Seto told Yugi, Kariko and Yami as he repeated his actions. Kariko stared at Ryou and Malik hard. Her eyes stared to glaze over and Yugi caught this. _Oh no not again. _   
"I've seen you two before. It was you but not you. They looked like you but different more cold and harsh." She said in a monotone voice. Ryou and Malik exchanged looks and everyone else just stared at the child. "Bakura and Y.Malik were their names." Yugi ran to his sister's side. Yami just stared. _How did she know those names? _ he wondered.   
"Come on Kariko snap out of it." He said gently and shook her. Kariko's eyes lost the glazed look and she shook her head.   
"What happened?" She asked.   
"You zoned out their kid." Mai said.   
"Oh."   
"Yeah it was really creepy. Get away from me." Anzu said coldly.   
"I'm sorry Yugi." Kariko softly cried. In one swift movement she pulled the IV from her arm and ran from the room.   
"Kariko. Now Anzu that wasn't really nice." Seto told the brunette coldly. She just shrugged. "Yugi what happened?"   
~~ Aibou what did just happened. ~~   
"Well my sister for years has seen things that people can't normally see and she can do stuff the normal people can't do. Whenever that happens she gets a glazed over look in her eyes." Yugi told them softly staring at the floor. Everyone could tell that telling them this was awkward for him.   
"Yugi I saw scars on Kariko that look like she was bonded at some point." Seto said.   
"Well Kariko's _visions _ freaked out our parents so at the age of 2 the put her in a psychiatric place. They told them to strap Kariko to the bed. She was there for about 7 years." Yugi continued in the same soft voice. Ryou gasped, Malik couldn't believe it, Mai put her hand to her mouth and Seto was shocked. Honda and Yami just stared.   
"I'm sorry Yugi I didn't know." Anzu apologized.   
"Let's go find the poor kid." Honda said. Everyone nodded and headed out of the room. Seto handed everyone a walkie-talkie head set.   
"Whoever finds her first can contact us using these. OK?" Seto told them. Everyone nodded then took off in different. Yami went with Yugi. Yugi didn't know where he was going but he seemed to know where his sister was. After a few minutes Yugi and Yami came to a garden. And there sitting on a bench was Kariko. She seemed to be talking to someone.   
{Hey guys me and Yami found Kariko} (A/N {...} is the people talking in the headsets.)   
{Good. We're are you?} Was Seto reply.   
{We seem to be in a garden} Yami said.   
{Ok we're on our way} Ryou said. Within a few everyone was in the garden. It was Ryou that slowly walked up to Kariko who still looked like she was talking to someone. Ryou peered around a brush that block of Kariko from sight and gasped. He motioned for the others to come over. Yugi saw the scene and just shook his head and stepped out from his place.   
"Kariko it is ok no one is gunna hurt you." He said gently. Kariko turned around and looked at him.   
"It's not that is was I was just lonely." She mumbled. Yami then got a good look at what was happening and he went after Yugi.   
"Yugi isn't that a..." He said and pointed to the figure sitting in front of Kariko.   
"Yes Yami that is a duel monster." Yugi said. Everyone else left there spots and Kariko saw Anzu and automatically shifted away until she was sitting on the figure's lap.   
"I know that card. Isn't it the Dark Magician?" Ryou asked softly not wanting to frighten the child. Yugi nodded.   
"But how?" Jou asked.   
"Remember when I told you Kariko could do things that normal people can't?" Everyone nodded. "Well Kariko is able to bring the monsters on the cards to life." Everyone was shocked. Kariko felt bad for her brother   
"I'm sorry Yugi; I'm creeping out your new friends. Maybe dad was right." She said softly while crying. Yugi took his sister from the Dark Magician's lap and cradled her.   
"Don't ever say that. Dad wasn't right for saying that or for even doing that to you." Yugi told her.   
"Kariko it is ok you can tell us." Mai said and gently went to the crying child's side. By that time everyone had gotten use to having the Dark Magician sitting there and they also went to Kariko's side. _How could a child be able to draw the monsters of there cards? _ Yami wondered but he too went to Kariko's side.   
"Well I don't know if Yugi told you but I spent about 7 years in a psychiatric hospital." Everyone nodded. "Well I've been there since I was 2 and it was just this year that dad let me come home. Many times he told me it was a mistake letting me come home." She cried. Everyone felt sorry for her. Yami took her from Yugi's arms.   
"Don't you ever believe that. Yugi's right he shouldn't have put you there in the first place." Yami told her gently while rubbing her back.   
"You mean that?" She sniffled.   
"Of course." Malik said. Kariko smiled. "Now why don't you introduce us to your friend here?" Everyone laughed. Yami placed Kariko on the ground and she ran over to the Dark Magician's side and pulled him up.   
"This is my friend Magic (A/N Yami: What kinda name is that? Me: Leave me alone my brain is not working today and besides Kariko is only 9. Yami: Like it you brain is ever working. Me: I heard that)." She said. "Magic these are…"   
"Her friends Malik, Ryou, Seto, Yami, Mai, and me." Jou said pointing to each person. Anzu got huffy from not hearing her name being called.   
"And why didn't you say my name?" She asked coldly turning to Jou.   
"You must be the one that hurt my little master's feelings." Magic said just a coldly. Anzu turned back around. Magic moved to Kariko's side.   
"Yeah and so what if I am." Anzu replied coldly. Magic started towards Anzu but Kariko stopped him.   
"Please don't hurt her." Kariko say wearily.   
"Little master please rest now. Call me if you need my help." Magic told her. Kariko nodded through her yawn. Magic disappeared in a flash of light and in his place was the Dark Magician card with Seto picked up and handed to Kariko.   
"Ready to go back in and get back to the party?" Seto asked. Everyone nodded. Ryou picked up the tired Kariko and started after Honda who had already started back with Jou. Yami and Yugi followed. Then Mai and Malik came. Anzu started but Seto stooped her. "I think you better leave." He told her.   
"Fine who want to be near that freak anyways." She said coolly and left. Once back inside everyone started having a great time. They treated Kariko like a normal kid which she enjoyed. For the first time in her life Kariko didn't feel any different then her friends. It was about 11 before they finally settled down and went to bed.   
"Night Kariko." Jou said from his spot on the floor.   
"Night Jou." Kariko answered sleepily from her spot on the couch. Everyone decided that Kariko should have the couch and on doctor's orders, which had stopped by, the IV unit was back in Kariko's arm again.   
~~ Night aibou. ~~   
~ Night Yami. ~ 

************************************************************************ 

Me: Ok that turned out ok. 

Yugi: *still singing* 

Yami: I guess it did. 

Me: Shut up you. 

Yami: *Sticks tongue out.* 

Me: Very mature. 

Yami: Meh. 

Yugi: *stops singing* Read and Review please. 


	5. The Baby

Yugi: Anzu was cold in that chapter. 

Yami: I know. 

Me: I know let's nuke her. 

Yugi: Huh 'nuke her'? 

Me: Watch *puts Anzu's character sketch in the microwave and nukes it* 

Everyone: *waits patiently* 

Microwave: BEEP! 

Me: *pulls out character sketch* Ow, ow, ow hot, hot, hot. Ok now let's see. 

Yugi: *grabs sketch and looks at it.* Now Anzu has a warmer attitude. 

Me: Ok I'll write Anzu in a little later but now she'll be nice. 

Yami: I'll do the disclaimer like I always do. Thanks to all who reviewed and T.G.A.G doesn't own YGO but Kariko is hers. 

Me: Thank you Yami on with the chapter. 

************************************************************************   
No one wanted to get up the next morning but the rumbling of Jou's stomach sent them all into a fit a giggles.   
"Jou tell your stomach to go back to sleep." Ryou said and whacked Jou with his pillow.   
"Hey." Jou laughed then he threw his pillow at Ryou who ducked it and Yami who just sat up got hit with it.   
"Ah!" He yelped surprised.   
"Oops sorry there Yami." Jou said. "Ah." Yami threw the pillow right back at him. Yugi wanted in on the action so he threw his pillow at Kariko who saw it coming and ducked and Malik got hit instead.   
"Hey." He laughed and hit Mai by mistake. Mai then hit Seto with her pillow. Yami crept up on Kariko and whacked her. She fell off the couch and landed on top of Malik.   
"Oops sorry." She apologized gently and quickly got off of him. Malik suddenly got an idea he leaned over to Ryou and told him, who told Jou, who told Seto, who told Mai, who told Yami, who told Yugi who nodded. Kariko was half way across the room when the group jumped her and started to tickle her. "No...hehehehehehe...fair...hehehehehehe. Stop...hehehehehehe...it...." She laughed. Everyone just kept tickling her until one of Seto's maids came in.   
"Excuse me sir but 2 people are here is see you." She said. Seto and everyone else got up.   
"Ok show them in." He said. Ryou and Malik were helping Kariko up when 2 people who looked like Malik and Ryou walked in. Yami's eyes suddenly went cold.   
~~ Aibou move. ~~ He told Yugi who was standing by the door.   
~ Why Yami? ~ Yugi asked but he moved anyways.   
~~ I'll tell you later. ~~   
"See I told ya so." Kariko said. "I told you that there were Ryou and Malik look a-likes. I told Bakura and Y.Malik existed." The one that looked like Bakura looked at Kariko who was still holding Ryou's and Malik's hands. She quickly let go.   
"And just how do you know my name?" He asked coldly. Kariko's left hand automatically went to her back pocket which held her deck. Yami and Yugi both saw this.   
~~ Aibou what is she doing? ~~   
~ If she feels threatened she'll call on Magic to protect her and us too. ~   
~~ She can do that? ~~   
~ Yip. Even without the card but she feels better having her cards close to her. ~   
~~ Oh ok then ~~   
"I just knew." Kariko said her hand still on her deck. Y.Malik moved in closer along with Bakura.   
"And how did you know my name too?" He said just as coldly. Kariko was starting to feel really threatened. She started to pull out the Dark Magician card.   
"I said I don't know I just did ok now leave me alone." She replied. Bakura started to smirk. Ryou didn't like the way things were going.   
"Maybe I will and maybe I won't." Bakura sneered. Kariko now held the Dark Magician in her hand. In another realm (Me: Where do the monsters go? Yugi: I dunno. Yami: The Shadow Realm probably. Me: Okays) Magic picked up on his little master's feelings. He was ready to help her withered she asked him or not. Bakura was slowly advancing on Kariko. Y.Malik just stood because he knew that Bakura wouldn't want him to ruin his fun. Ryou stepped in front of Kariko.   
"What do you want Bakura?" He asked quietly. Bakura stopped in his tracks and looked at his hikari with a deadly look.   
"I want to teach this child a lesson she won't forget." Bakura hissed to Ryou's face. Now everyone was starting to get a little uncomfortable. Kariko looked and Yugi who shook his head no. Kariko was feeling really scared now and she wanted Magic by her side. Bakura then shoved Ryou out of the way and lunged at Kariko with a sadistic grin on his face. She shut her eyes tightly in fear and stumbled backwards. Yami had had enough he step forward and in front of Kariko.   
"Leave the girl alone Bakura." He hissed darkly. He was getting very mad. No one threatened his hikari or his sister. Bakura took a good look at Yami and his smirk grew bigger.   
"Well, well, well look who we have here Y.Malik." Bakura said over his shoulder. Y.Malik took a look at Yami and burst out laughing.   
"Well I never thought I'd see him again." He laughed.   
"Shut up." Yami hissed.   
"Yes my _lord _." Bakura mocked bowed followed by a still laughing Y.Malik. Everyone but Kariko was shocked.   
~ "My lord"? ~ Yugi asked confused.   
~~ I'll explain later aibou. I promise. ~~ Yami said and got a mental nod in reply. "Leave you two before I really get mad." He said darkly.   
"Fine come on Ryou." Bakura said and dragged Ryou out of the room.   
"Bye guys see ya all later." He called out.   
"You're leaving too Malik." Y.Malik said and followed Bakura out dragging Malik behind him.   
"I'll phone ya guys later." After Malik and Y.Malik left everyone looked at Yami with a look of confusion.   
"Does someone wanna tell me what is goin on here?" Jou asked.   
"Yeah Yami what is going on?" Yugi asked his darker half. Yami sighed he really didn't want to talk about his pass.   
"I know what is going on. I do, I do, I do." Kariko said in a sing song voice. Everyone turned and looked at her. Her eyes were glazed over again and she fiddling with her red bangs. She was rocking back and forth. Yami was afraid that she would fall over. "It all happened long ago, long ago. Yip it all happened long ago." She continued in the same sing song voice.   
"Kariko what happened long ago?" Honda asked quietly. Kariko kept rocking and fiddling with her bangs.   
"The containment of the 7 souls in the Millennium items. All gone, everyone gone. Poor baby, poor baby, she gone too, but not gone." Kariko replied in the sing song voice. Yami gasped, _How does she know all that. _   
"What baby?" Yami asked. Kariko slowly turned her head till she was looking at him.   
"Your baby." 

************************************************************************ 

Me: There that chapter is done. 

Yami: I have a baby? 

Me: Maybe. I'll never tell. 

Yugi: I think you've watch Don't Say a Word 1 too many times. 

Me: NEVER!! *runs off to watch it again* 

Yami: Oh Ra anyways Read and Review please. 


	6. Kariko's Pass

Me: Ok just to clear some things up *beep* is Yami's kid. Ah who censored my spoilers? 

Yugi: I did so your readers have to read this chappy. 

Yami: *reading* Oh I get why I have a baby now. 

Me: Good. 

Yami: T.G.A.G doesn't own YGO but she does own Kariko and thanks all who reviewed. 

Yugi: Oh with the chappy. 

************************************************************************ 

Everyone just stared at the child. At first the words were clear and everyone could understand them but now she was mumbling to herself. Yami picked up on some of the words.   
"Tried to kill....got away.....future...." Then suddenly she stop and her eyes closed on their own and she fainted. Yami managed to catch her before she hit the floor. As he picked her up he felt that she should be there. 'Ra this is weird but I feel like I have some connection to this child.' While Yami was pondering this Seto's maid came back.   
"Excuse me sir but a Mr. Sugoroku Moto is here." She said. Yugi's eyes went wide and Yami felt shock over their connection.   
~~ What is it aibou? ~~   
~ Sugoroku Moto is my grandpa. ~ Seto had nodded and the maid had lead Sugoroku to the living room at that moment. Yami looked at the man and his eyes went wide. "Grandpa! " Yugi shouted and lunged at the old man and gave him a big hug. Sugoroku just chuckled and then he saw Yami still holding the passed out Kariko in his arms.   
"I wondered when you two would be reunited. I has been a long time my lord." He said lightly.   
"What do you mean Sugoroku?" Yami asked confused. Sugoroku motioned everyone to sit down. After everyone sat down he started.   
"First Yami have you told them who you are?" Yami shock his head no. "Well then I'll tell them. You see Yami here is a Pharaoh. About 5000 years ago there was an assassin attempt on his only daughter's and wife's lives." Yami frown at the memory. "Yami here thought that his daughter was killed but his wife, Chikyuu, gave me the child and with the last of her strength sent me to the future to this time." Yami stared at Sugoroku in disbelief. _Can it be? _ Everyone else was hanging on his every word. "She told me right before she died to take care of their daughter until Yami came back. I think she knew that whole time what would happen because she had told me that there would be a family with a boy that looked like Yami and that I should leave her daughter there and that she had already taken all precautions. I did what I was told to do." When he finally finished everyone was shocked.   
"Is that true Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded.   
"I have a question for you. Ok who is this child and what did you mean by 'I wondered when you two would be reunited'?" Mai asked.   
"Well Yami's daughter now goes by a different name but her original name is Mitsukai." Kariko stirred in Yami's arms at the mention of the name. "And for who she is Mitsukai is now known as--"   
"Did someone call?" A groggy Kariko replied. Everyone gasped.   
"Your telling me that..." Yami asked, half afraid of the answer.   
"Yes Yami the child you hold in your arms is your daughter."   
"But she is so young."   
"Chikyuu cast a spell on her so that she would age much slower then the average human so that one day you two would be reunited." Sugoroku told them. Yami looked at Kariko who was half awake in his arms, large, crystal clear amethyst eyes peering up at him and he knew in his heart that this was his Mitsukai. _She looks so much like Chikyuu. She has the same air of innocence and the same large expressive eyes. _ He thought and smiled at the child. Yugi couldn't believe what he had just heard. Kariko wasn't really his sister.   
"So Kariko is really my sister?" Yugi asked sadly. Sugoroku felt bad for him.   
"No I'm sorry Yugi."   
"It's ok."   
"Sugoroku maybe you can tell us why Kariko has these sudden seizures." Yami asked.   
"Oh that is because her pass memories are interfering with her present memories and at those moments she probably laps back to her pass. The only way to fix that is by having Yami here gently try to awaken all of Kariko's pass memories." Sugoroku explained. Kariko yawn again and looked at Sugoroku.   
"I've seen you before but I can't remember where." She said. Yami looked at his daughter that he thought had been killed many centuries ago along with his wife.   
"Before I try to help her I want to know who tried to kill her."   
"Bakura and Y.Malik." 

************************************************************************ 

Me: That was a short chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer and I will be updating Something's Not Right next. 

Yami: I hope so. Do I get to kill Bakura and Y.Malik? 

Me: Maybe. I'll never tell. 

Yugi: Stop watching Don't Say a Word already. 

Me: NEVER!! *runs off to watch it yet again* 

Yami: Oh Ra anyways Read and Review please. 


	7. Mitsukai's memories

Me: First to Liz don't worry you'll get more. And look I got 15 reviews and I have only 6 chapters up. YAY!!!!!! *dies happily on the floor.* 

Yugi: AH THE REVIEWERS KILLED T.G.A.G! 

Yami: *looks at me.* Don't worry aibou she'll be back. I doubt that we can get rid of her that easily. 

Me: *sits up suddenly* And what is that supposed to mean? 

Yami: *looks around* Nothing. 

Me: *gets up off the floor and brushes some dust of my clothes* Good it better mean nothing or you'll suffer the consequences. 

Yami: Eep. *runs and hides* 

Yugi: *anime sweat drop* Since Yami is hiding right now I'll do his job. Thanks to all of T.G.A.G's reviewers for reviewing and I'm sorry to say that she doesn't own YGO oh but Kariko/Mitsukai and Chikyuu are hers. Did I do ok? 

Me: Yips and on with the chapter. Oh and Kariko is still Kariko unless Yami/Bakura or Y.Malik are talking to her or about her then she's Mitsukai. 

************************************************************************ 

"Bakura and Y.Malik, I thought I recognized those two." Yami stated, Kariko looked up at him.   
"What's wrong Yami?" She asked sweetly. Yami couldn't help but smile at the simple question.   
"Nothing Kariko." He told her and placed her on the ground. Once on the ground she went over to the couch, laid down and fell asleep.   
"I'm not surprised that she is tired." Sugoroku chuckled. Yami placed a blanket gently over Kariko. She stirred slightly in her sleep.   
"No you were saying something about awaking pass memories." Yami said. Sugoroku nodded.   
"Yes as I was saying to stop Kariko from have those little spells where she seems like she is mental you'll need to awake all of her pass memories that Chikyuu locked away in her subconscious. Chikyuu was afraid that if Kariko knew how she really was she wouldn't get along with this time. But she also knew that one day you two would be reunited and those memories would have to be unlock so she left me this and told me to give it to you." Sugoroku told Yami and handed him a box. Yami opened the small box and in it was a small gold arm band decorated in Egyptian hieroglyphics. He recognized the band as the same one that Kariko had worn back in Egypt. "She told me long before any of this happened that this band would give you access to your daughter's unconscious mind. It will also open up a mental link with her." Sugoroku continued. Yami nodded and placed the band on Kariko's upper right arm where it use to be. The band glowed faintly and Yami disappeared. He found himself in a brightly lit corridor fill with many hallways and closed off doors. He was pondering where he should beginning when a child appeared before him. She looked to be 5 or 6. She looked like Kariko but had eyes of deep golden color highlighted with sliver and her bangs were a shaded lighter of red then Kariko's. She was dressed in a flowing pale blue dress.   
"I've been waiting for you Pharaoh Yami. I've been waiting for the day when you would reawaken Mitsukai. I'm here to guide you to your location but I warn you once her memories are reawaken Kariko will once again be Mitsukai, daughter of the powerful Pharaoh Yami and Arch mage Chikyuu. She will maintain all of her present memories. And I, myself, beg you to please protect her from Bakura and Y.Malik who will again try to kill her." The child said.   
"I promise you that no harm will come to my daughter. I have but one question to ask." Yami said.   
"Then ask oh mighty Pharaoh."   
"Will Kariko's magic be as strong now as it was then?"   
"The answer to your question is no she will not be as strong but stronger." The child replied. "Shall I lead the way?" Yami nodded and the child led the way through Kariko's mind. After walking for awhile they stopped in front of a door embroider with hieroglyphics. "This is where Mitsukai's memories lay. Once this door is open she will remember everything about Egypt and her pass." The child said. "I will leave you now but if you or Mitsukai are ever in trouble please call on me for I am Mitsukai's protector. My name is Ryuu." She told Yami.   
"May I ask one more question?" Yami asked politely. Ryuu laughed.   
"If you must."   
"Why do you look like Kariko?"   
"I take on the form of the one I am protecting. But with some differences." Ryuu replied. "Now I'll leave you to reawaken Mitsukai." Ryuu said as she faded from Yami's sight. Yami turned and looked at the door in front of him. _So this is where the memories of Mitsukai are locked away. _ He thought and he placed his hand on the doorknob and gently opened the door. Inside sat a child, she was humming and rocking back and forth but when she heard Yami entered, she stopped and stood up.   
"Otousan (it means father if my Japanese is correct)!" She cried and ran to Yami, who wrapped her up in a hug. "I know one day you'd come back for me."   
"I'm here now Mitsukai." He said gently and led her out of the room. Once outside the room the child disappeared and Ryuu reappeared with a smile on her face.   
"My Pharaoh you have let Mitsukai's memories out. You may now leave." Ryuu told him.   
  
"Are you alright Yami?" Yugi asked sweetly and blinked. Yami nodded and picked himself up off the floor.   
"Where's Honda?" He asked looking around the room.   
"He left while ya were gone." Jou said.   
"Did it work?" Yami asked Sugoroku.   
"We'll know in a bit. Let her sleep for now. Oh by the way Yugi. You'll be staying with me at the Game Shop." He said. Yugi looked confused.   
"Why and are Yami and Kariko staying with us too?"   
"Yes they are and the police picked up your father last night for drinking and driving." Sugoroku said. "Shall we leave now?" Yugi nodded. "Your friends are more then welcome to come along to." Yami picked up the sleeping Kariko and followed Yugi and Sugoroku out the door. Seto and Jou decided to follow since they had nothing better to do. Half way there Kariko woke up. Her eyes had darkened by a few shades they were now a mix of crimson red and amethyst. She peered up at Yami.   
"Otousan where are we going and where's Yugi?" She asked half awake. Yami smiled at Kariko's sweet voice calling him Otousan again.   
"Sh, it's ok Mitsukai we're just going to the Game Shop." Yami told her. Yugi moved over to Kariko's side.   
"I'm right here." Yugi told her. Kariko smiled at Yugi then she looked up at Yami again.   
"Why are you carrying me?" She asked softly. Yami chuckled.   
_Just as curious as she use to be_ he thought. "Because, my dear, sweet little Mitsukai, I want to." Yami told her and kissed her on her forehead. Kariko giggled and snuggled into Yami's chest and yawned. She then drifted off to sleep again. Yugi looked at her, and sighed.   
~~ What's wrong aibou? ~~   
~ Nothing Yami ~   
~~ Yes there is. How can I help if you don't tell me? ~~   
~ I'm sorry Yami it is just that I thought that Kariko was my sister. Now I know that she ain't and I'm kinda sad. ~   
~~ It's ok aibou Mitsukai will still pose as Kariko, your sister and I bet that she still thinks of you as her brother. I bet that Mitsukai would love having a brother because she was an only child back in Egypt. ~~   
~ You think so? ~   
~~ Yes I do. You can ask Mitsukai when she wakes up ok. ~~   
~ Ok. ~ By then they group had reached the Game Shop. Sugoroku unlocked the side door and led the group inside. Everyone removed their shoes and with the help of Seto Yami got Kariko's shoes off of her.   
"Is my room still the same?" Yugi asked.   
"Yes Yugi." Sugoroku told him. Yugi headed up the stairs to his room to put his backpack away. "Yami I have a guest room you can stay in if you want."   
"It is ok I'll stay in my puzzle and Mitsukai can have the guest room." Yami told him. Sugoroku nodded and Yami headed upstairs to place Kariko in bed. Half way up the stairs Kariko woke up again.   
"Now where are we going?" She asked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.   
"Well you're going to bed and I'm going back downstairs." Yami told her as they reached the guest room.   
"But I don't wanna go to bed." Kariko whined and started pouting. Yami laughed out loud.   
"Fine, fine you don't have to go to bed BUT if you fall asleep again off to bed you go." Yami laughed and placed Kariko on the ground.   
"Thank you Otousan. Where's Yugi?" Kariko said and gave Yami a hug.   
"In his room I think." Yami told her. Kariko ran off to find Yugi. _At least Yugi doesn't have to worry about her not wanting to be his sister anymore. _   
~~ Aibou? ~~   
~ Yeah Yami? ~   
~~ Mitsukai is on her way. ~~   
~ She is? Oh wait here she is. ~   
~~ I guess you don't have to worry about the sister thing anymore. ~~   
~ You were right Yami. Now I got to go have some fun with my sister. ~   
~~ Have fun. ~~ 

************************************************************************ 

Me: Okies this chapter was longer then the last one I think. 

Yami: *still hiding* 

Yugi: Since my Yami is being a big baby I'll end this chapter. Read and Review please, and fresh chocolate chip cookies for all the reviewers 


	8. We've got to warn her

Yugi: *Looks around* Where's Yami? 

Me: I dunno still hiding probably. 

Yugi: *sighs.* What did you say to him now? 

Me: *looks around* Nothing really. 

Yugi: *Looks at me* Yes you did say something. 

Me: FINE! I told him that if he wasn't nicer to me I'd make him leave. 

Yugi: HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! 

Me: *leans over and whispers* Don't tell him but I would never do that. 

Yugi: So you mean that it is an empty threat? 

Me: *nods* Just don't tell him. 

Yugi: Ok I won't then and since Yami is hiding I'll do his job again. T.G.A.G doesn't own YGO but Kariko/Mitsukai is hers. Oh and thankies to all of the awesome people who reviewed. Her are your cookies. *hands all the reviewers chocolate chip cookies.* 

Me: Thanks Yugi and on with the chapter. 

************************************************************************ 

Yugi was sitting on the bed in his room, his grandpa had made him a room for when he visited, when Kariko came running in.   
"There you are Yugi." She cried and bounced on the bed beside him. "Wanna do something together?"   
Yugi smiled. _I guess Yami was right about Kariko not forgetting me_ "Sure Kariko anything. How about a duel monster game." Kariko's eyes lit up she loved duel monsters and Yugi knew it.   
"Sure. I love kicking your butt." She laughed and ducked the pillow Yugi threw at her. She picked up the pillow and whacked Yugi over the head. Laughing Yugi picked up another pillow and hit Kariko. Soon the two were in an all out pillow war. Yami went by the room and saw Yugi and Kariko having fun and laughing. Yami smiled when his daughter's bell-like laugh reached his ears. He then headed downstairs.   
"Hey Yami what's going on upstairs. It sounds like a herd of elephants are thumping around." Sugoroku asked. Yami chuckled.   
"Well those two are having a pillow fight." Yami told them. Just then they heard a dull thump and something that sounding like someone saying something. Then there was a series of thumps coming down the stairs and in ran Kariko, completely flushed and her hair a mess, her spikes in disarray, Yugi ran in a few second after he welding a pillow. Kariko ran and hid behind Yami, laughing her head off.   
"Get back here." Yugi cried and started chasing Kariko around Yami. Jou grabbed Kariko and Seto grabbed Yugi.   
"Now what happened?" Seto asked trying not to laugh.   
"She pushed me off the bed so she could win our pillow fight." Yugi said. Everyone burst out laughing.   
"Did Kariko ever pull stunts like that back in Egypt?" Jou asked through his laughter.   
"All the time. Once she covered the entire main hall in oil and when the high priests came in they slide right down the hall and into a wall." Yami told them. Everyone started laughing harder. 

***********MEANWHILE AT RYOU'S*************************************   
Bakura threw Ryou against the kitchen counter. "Who was that girl and how did she know my name?" He hissed.   
"I don't know." Ryou whimpered. That answered earned him a punch in the face.   
"Then go find out." The older boy said and turned on his heels and left the room. Ryou slumped to the ground, moaning. _Why me? _ He thought and got up, in pain, grabbed his coat and headed out the door, into the early night it was just before sunset, where he ran into Malik, who had a black eye and a split lip.   
"What happened to you?" They asked at the same time.   
"Bakura?" Malik asked. Ryou nodded.   
"Y.Malik?" Ryou asked. Malik nodded. "Was it about how Kariko knew their names?" Malik nodded again. "Did you tell Y.Malik anything?"   
"No. I didn't tell him the she was Yugi's sister or that her name is Kariko. I told him nothing." Malik told him as they walked down the sidewalk. "I know it was the best thing to do but it cost me a lot of pain." He winced.   
"I know I didn't tell Bakura a thing and I suffered for it. I just hope that we find Kariko before they do so we can warn her." Ryou said.   
"I know what you mean." Malik agreed as the two stopped at a red light. "I'd rather have Y.Malik hitting me then hurting Kariko. That poor girl has been through enough." The two crossed the street. "Do you have any idea where we're going Ryou?"   
"Not really. I'd thought we'd just wonder around and see what happens. Maybe we'll run into Seto and the others." Ryou said. Malik nodded. 

***************BACK AT THE GAME SHOP*******************************   
Everyone had finally stopped laughing and where now eating a pizza that Seto had ordered. Kariko was picking everything off her pizza and flinging them across the table at Yami. He was just about to tell her to stop when a piece of pepperoni landed in the middle of his forehead, everyone burst out laughing again, even Yami. _I haven't laughed this much since before Chikyuu died. _ He thought as he picked the pepperoni off his forehead. It was hard not to laugh with Kariko around. Everyone had noticed since Yami had awakened Mitsukai that Kariko was acting much different. She seemed livelier, and energetic.   
"Yami was Kariko always this energetic?" Sugoroku asked as Kariko started to play with what was left of her pizza before eating it.   
"Always. Life was never boring with Mitsukai around. She was always doing something." Yami told them. Yugi looked over at Kariko who had fallen asleep using her pizza as a pillow.   
~ Yami? ~   
~~ Yes aibou? ~~   
~ I think you better look at your daughter. ~ Yami looked over at the sleeping Kariko and chuckled slightly.   
"I guess someone was tired. I remember she did that one time at a very important gathering except she fell asleep in her soup." Yami said as he got up and went over to pick up Kariko and carry her upstairs. Since most of the toppings had ended up on Yami Kariko didn't have too much pizza on her face and in her hair.   
"Umm Yami." Yugi mumbled.   
"Yes aibou?" Yami answered.   
"We kinda set up a bed on the floor in my room." Yugi mumbled.   
"Why does that not surprise me?" Yami smiled and carried the sleeping Kariko upstairs. 

********************BACK TO MALIK AND RYOU*************************   
The two came within sight of the Game Shop (A/N does anyone know that ACTUAL name of the Game Shop? If you do PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Tell me so I can call it by its right name. Yami: Stop rambling already. Me: Fine.).   
"Hey doesn't Yugi go there a lot?" Malik asked pointing to the shop.   
"I think so. It is the best place in town to get duel monsters. Plus the guy who owns it last name is Moto." Ryou said. The two took off across the street after making sure there were no cars coming. They stopped in front of the door. The two could hear laughing coming from inside and the unmistakable sound of Yugi's voice.   
"It's no or never. We've got to warn them before Bakura and Y.Malik find them." Malik said and went to knock on the door. 

************************************************************************ 

Me: I'm gunna stop it there. 

Yami: *still hiding, yells from hiding place* EVIL CLIFFIES! 

Yugi: Since Yami is STILL hiding whose gunna end the chapter? 

Yami: *still hiding, yells from hiding place* READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	9. What are we gunna do?

Yugi: *runs off to find Yami* 

Me: I still can't find Yami. Man he is good at hiding. Hum I got an idea. *looks over reviews* Ok Yugi-Closet-fan I'll take your advice. *Heads to the linen closet and opens the door and finds Yami hiding under some blankets* YAMI I FOUND YOU! NOW GET OUT HERE! Thanks Yugi-Closet-fan for helping me find Yami. 

Yami: I don't wanna. You threatened to get rid of me. 

Yugi: *comes running up* Can I tell him? 

Me: *sighs* Sure Yugi, tell him. 

Yugi: Yami it was all an empty threat. She would never get rid of you. 

Yami: Is that true? 

Me: *Nods* 

Yami: *comes out of the closet* T.G.A.G doesn't own YGO but Kariko/Mitsukai is hers. 

Yugi: Oh ya all the people who reviewed you guys' rock. 

Me: On with chapter 9 which I hope will be longer then the last one. 

************************************************************************ 

Inside the game shop everyone was laughing and having a great time. Yami was telling them about all the silly or stupid stunts that Kariko had pulled back in Egypt. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sugoroku took a look at the clock which read 9:00pm and wondered who would be at the door at this time of night. It was already decided that Jou and Seto would be spending the night. Yugi got up to answer the door. Yami followed a few meters behind. When Yugi opened the door he was surprised to see Malik and Ryou standing there. Both of them looked pretty beat up. Yugi opened the door all the way.   
"Ryou, Malik what happened?" Yugi asked as he moved aside to allow the duo to enter.   
"We've gotta tell you something very important." Malik said as Yugi led them back to the kitchen. Yugi had accidentally left the door opened and it had gotten a lot colder out so Yami closed it and followed his aibou back to the warmth of the kitchen. Since Malik didn't have a coat and Ryou was only wearing his spring jacket both were pretty cold so Sugoroku motioned for both boys to sit down and he stood up and put the kettle on to make some hot chocolate for everyone.   
"You said you had something important to tell us." Yami reminded them. The kettle started whistling so Yugi went to finish the hot chocolates.   
"Yeah we do." Ryou started but just then Kariko walked into the kitchen. She had change into one of Sugoroku's long shirts. Since there were no chairs left Yami lifted her onto his lap. Yugi made another hot chocolate for her.   
"Now that everyone is here," Malik said as Yugi sat down with his hot chocolate. "The reason why we're here is to warn you that Bakura and Y.Malik are trying to find Kariko. They want to know who she is why she knew their names. Of course they asked me and Ryou but we didn't say anything. We don't want to she her get hurt. She's been through enough." Malik finished. Yami's arms around Kariko's waist tighten.   
"Don't worry Yami we won't let anything happened to Kariko." Jou said. Ryou and Malik were confused.   
"Oh ya you guys don't know." Jou said after taking a sip of his hot chocolate.   
"We don't know what?" Ryou asked.   
"Should we tell them?" Seto asked Yami.   
"Ryou, Malik what we are about to tell you, you can't tell Bakura or Y.Malik." Yami told them. Kariko was half drinking and half wearing her hot chocolate. She was still half asleep so no one said anything.   
"We won't say anything. We promise." They both said and they meant it. Yami picked up a napkin and wiped the hot chocolate off of Kariko's face.   
"Well you see back in Egypt Yami was the pharaoh and there was an assassin attempt on the life of his wife, Chikyuu, and his daughter, Mitsukai, but Chikyuu sent their daughter to the future. To this time." Jou said. Ryou and Malik were shocked. "But to make sure that Mitsukai would be safe Chikyuu changed her name from Mitsukai to Kariko." Jou finished.   
"Who were the assassins?" Ryou asked gently. Yami looked up from cleaning up Kariko's face.   
"You know them both well." He said darkly.   
"Bakura and Y.Malik." Malik said. Yami nodded and picked up the once again sleeping Kariko and headed back upstairs. Once upstairs Yami place Kariko on the sleeping bag on the floor in Yugi's room. One crimson red amethyst colored eye cracked open and peered up at Yami.   
"I'm sleepy Otousan." She mumbled as Yami placed another blanket on top of her.   
"That's why you're in bed." Yami told her as her eyes slid close again. _Sleep tight. _ He thought as he kissed her forehead and headed back downstairs.   
"So you're telling me that Bakura and Y.Malik are probably gunna try and kill Kariko again?" Yami heard Ryou ask.   
"Yes I'm pretty sure on that." Yami replied as he entered the kitchen again. "She's finally sleeping for good."   
"But why would Bakura and Y.Malik try to kill Kariko? She's seems like a sweet girl to me." Malik asked. Before anyone could answer the phone rang. Sugoroku picked it up.   
"Hello. Turtle Game Shop. How may I help you?" He asked.   
"Is Ryou Bakura there?" A cold voice asked.   
"Yes he is. Who may I ask is calling?"   
"Tell him that it is Bakura."   
"1 minute please." Sugoroku said and place the phone down. "Guys Bakura is on the phone and he wants to talk to Ryou."   
"Tell him that I'm spending the night here. Is that ok?" Ryou asked. Sugoroku nodded and picked up the phone again.   
"Ryou is spending the night here."   
"Fine then tell him to bed home early tomorrow." *click* Sugoroku had just replace the phone when it rang again.   
"Hello. Turtle Game Shop. How may I help you?" He asked again.   
"Is Malik Ishtar there?" A voice said.   
"Yes he is. Who may I ask is calling?" He asked.   
"Y.Malik."   
"1 moment please." Sugoroku said and placed the phone down. "Guys now Y.Malik is on the phone, would you like to spend the night to Malik?" Malik nodded. "Malik is spending the night here."   
"Fine then. Tell him to be home tomorrow morning." *click* Sugoroku hung up the phone again.   
"Well it looks like we need to do something before Bakura and Y.Malik figure out the Kariko is Mitsukai." Ryou said. Everyone nodded. 

***********MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS**************************************   
  
"It's ok little Master I'm sure that Yami will still treat you the same way." A voice behind her said. She leaned back against the chest of the figure behind her.   
"I'm glad you're here Magic. But why did you come?" She asked as Magic pulled the blanket over them. He knew that his little master would want him to stay the night a keep her safe.   
"I came because I felt that you could use the company." Magic told her.   
"Thank you Magic." Kariko said as she fall asleep in her friend's lap. 

************************************************************************ 

Me: Ok I'm pretty sure that this chapter is longer then the last. 

Yami: Ok now that I'm back I get my job back. 

Yugi: That's right. I don't wanna do your job anymore. 

Yami: OK then. Read and Review. 


	10. It's her

Me: Thankies for all the reviews and yes Yugi-Closet-fan you can use the name Mitsukai in your fan fic. 

Yami: It feels good to be out of that linen closet. 

Yugi: Good now do your job. 

Yami: Fine. Since T.G.A.G already thanked her reviewers I'll just say that she doesn't own YGO but Kariko/Mitsukai is hers. 

Yugi: On with the chapter. 

************************************************************************   
Yugi headed upstairs to his room to try and get some sleep. Yami was already in his soul room. Ryou and Malik were going to sleep in the guestroom and Seto and Jou were going to sleep downstairs. When Yugi entered his room he was surprised to see a sleeping Magic holding a sleeping Kariko. Magic opened one eye and saw Yugi, he went to get up but Yugi shook his head. "It's ok Magic you can stay." Yugi said as he climbed into bed. Magic settled back against the wall. Yugi fell asleep without any trouble. Soon everyone in the house was asleep. 

**********************OVER AT RYOU'S*********************************   
Bakura paced across the living room floor. _Where the hell is he? _ he thought. Just then the doorbell rang and Bakura turned on his heels and headed out of the dark room cursing as he kicked the coffee table. He opened the door to find Y.Malik standing there. "It's about time you got here." Bakura hissed.   
"What you're not glad to see me?" Y.Malik teased. Bakura grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him into the house. "I take it your not." Y.Malik said as he rubbed his neck.   
"Shut the hell up." Bakura said. "Don't forget what we're after."   
"Yeah, yeah, I know." Y.Malik replied as he sat down. "We're after that damn pharaoh's brat."   
"And why?" Bakura asked.   
"I dunno. You tell me." Y.Malik said sarcastically. Bakura hit him in the back of the head. "Enough with the hitting. Ra you have an anger management problem."   
"Yeah and you need therapy." Bakura countered. Y.Malik stood up and bowed.   
"Thank you." He said. "And Bakura you never did tell me why we're after that kid anyways."   
"I didn't? It must have slipped my mind." Bakura said with mocked shock.   
"Well are you gunna tell me or what."   
"Fine. The reason why we're after her is because if we can kill her off the pharaoh will lose his mind. Don't forget what happened when we killed his wife."   
"Oh yeah. That was fun." Y.Malik grinned.   
"I told you, you need therapy. Only a psycho would've found almost being killed fun." Bakura sighed. "Now we need to find out who that kid was and how she knew our names."   
"Let's do it tomorrow. It's too late." Y.Malik complained.   
"Ra you haven't changed in 5000 years." Bakura said. "Still whining about everything."   
"Yip." Y.Malik smiled. "Now I'm gunna crash on your couch since Malik is out and I don't feel like dealing with his sister Isis (A/N what is Isis's Japanese name? Me: Isis is Malik's sister right? Yami: How am I supposed to know? Me: I dunno. Yami: Then don't ask me.)" He said as he headed to the living room.   
_I hope we find out who that kid is soon. _ Bakura thought as he headed upstairs. 

********************BACK AT THE TURTLE GAME SHOP******************   
(A/N: It is now morning time. Bakura: Just get back to the story. Me: Fine.)   
Where Malik got up the next morning and headed to the bathroom he pass Yugi's room and saw Magic. Magic was still sleeping with Kariko on his lap.   
"AAAHHH!" He screamed waking the entire house as he bumped into Yami, who had just come out of his soul room.   
"Where's the fire at?" Kariko asked groggily as she sat up in Magic's lap. Yugi rolled off his bed. Jou and Seto ran up stairs, Ryou came out of the guestroom where he was sleeping on the floor. Sugoroku came out of his room and saw Magic.   
"So she can summon the monster off the cards." He said.   
"What happened?" Jou asked.   
"I'm sorry it is just that Yami startled me." Malik apologized.   
"That's ok it is about time everyone got up anyways." Yami said. Magic stood up, still holding Kariko wrapped up in her blanket in his arms.   
"I think someone might still be a little sleepy." Magic said motioning to Kariko who had fallen back asleep. Yami took her from him.   
"Thank you Magic you can go now." Yami said holding his daughter close. Magic nodded and vanished from sight. "Come one Mitsukai it is time to wake up." Yami said and gently shook her.   
"I don't wanna go to school Otousan." She mumbled.   
"You don't have to go to school Sweet Pea. (A/N- I call my cats this all the time. Yugi: Yeah and they answer to it. Me: So. Yugi: Thus your cats are weird. Me: Don't make funny of my kitties.) It is time to wake up." He said and shook her gently again. Kariko opened one eye then the other.   
"Where did Magic go?" She asked through a yawn. "And you can put me down now. You never carried me this much back in Egypt." Yami set Kariko down. The floor was cold under her bare feet. "Pick me back up the floors cold." She said. Yami laughed and pick her up again. "I hate the cold."   
"I know. Now let's get some breakfast." Yugi laughed as his stomach growled and headed off downstairs. Everyone followed laughing. In the kitchen Sugoroku was already making bacon and eggs for everyone. Yami placed a squirming Kariko on a chair then he headed to the living room to get her socks where she had thrown them last night. When he came back everyone was already eating. He handed Kariko her socks.   
"Here put these on." He said as he took as seat beside Yugi.   
"After breakfast." She mumbled and put the socks beside her plate. It didn't take the group long to finish eating breakfast.   
"I think that we should be getting back." Malik said. Kariko was trying to pulling on her socks by hoping around the kitchen.   
"Lets all go." She said.   
"I don't think that's such a good idea Kariko." Ryou said. Kariko decided to sit down on the floor and pull on her socks.   
"Why not?" She asked. Confusion clouding over normally bright eyes.   
"Because Bakura and Y.Malik are looking for you." Ryou told her. Kariko stood up now wearing a pair of bright blue socks.   
"So if I get into trouble I can call on Magic." She said.   
"Fine lets all go." Seto said. Kariko and Yugi ran to get their shoes on.   
"Well those two are certainly full of energy. I've never seen Yugi so hyper." Sugoroku said.   
"I think that having the naturally hyper Mitsukai around instead of the timid Kariko had helped a lot." Yami said as he walked down the hall. Ryou, Seto, Malik and Jou followed. Once everyone was ready they head off to Ryou's first since it was the nearest. Everything was fine until Kariko ran to cross the street and almost get hit by a car. Jou managed to pull her out of the way just in time. After that Yami held her hand.   
"I don't want you to hold me hand. I wanna be able to run." She complained. Yugi giggled. "It's not funny Yugi." She said as she tried to pull her hand out of Yami's.   
"Sorry there Mitsukai but you're a little to hyper this morning and since you almost got hit by that car I'm going to hold your hand until you settle down." Yami told her. Kariko started pouting.   
"It's not fair." She pouted. By that time they had reached Ryou's house. Ryou opened the door.   
"Come on in guys." He said and everyone walked in. Upstairs Bakura heard the door open and close so he headed downstairs. In the living room Y.Malik was still dead to the world.   
"RYOU!" Bakura yelled as he came down the stairs. When he entered the kitchen where the group was he saw Kariko. The resemblance to Yami was uncanny now. (Me: Should I describe how she looks now? Yami: Sure why not. Me: Ok I will.) Kariko's eyes were now mix of crimson red and amethyst, her hair was still the same colors but the hold attitude had change instead of being timid and shy she was hyper and full of energy with a childlike innocence. Bakura noticed her at once.   
"It's you." He hissed. Kariko ran and hid behind Yami.   
"Don't let him near me." She said. Her voice muffled from being buried in the back of Yami's shirt.   
"Don't worry I won't let him hurt you." Yami told her gently.   
"Yeah right just like you wouldn't let anyone hurt Chikyuu and look how she ended up." Bakura smirked. By now Y.Malik had finally woken up and headed to the kitchen.   
"It's her Bakura." He said. Bakura smacked him.   
"I know it's her." He replied. Ryou and Malik stepped in front of Yami and Kariko.   
"Leave them alone." They said.   
"And who is going to make us?" Y.Malik asked. There was a bright flash of blue light.   
"I am." 

************************************************************************ 

Me: *still passed out* 

Bakura: Oh Ra will she ever get up? 

Yami: If we're lucky no. 

Yugi: Yami that wasn't nice. 

Yami: I know. 

Ryou: You shouldn't be so mean. 

Me: *sits up* Yeah I'm the authoress and I can do mean and horrible things if I wanna. 

Yami and Bakura: Eep. We'll be good. 

Me: Good. Yami? 

Yami: Read and Review 


	11. What Now?

Me: Thankies for all the reviews. I'm so happy. *stares off into lala land* 

Yami: Ok she's lost it. 

Bakura: Did she ever have it? 

Yami: Good question. 

Bakura: ^_^ Thank you 

Yugi and Ryou: Be nice Yami. 

Bakura: Me? Be nice? 

Yami: Ok aibou anything you want. T.G.A.G doesn't own YGO but Kariko/Mitsukai is hers. Oh and Ryuu is hers too. 

Yugi: On with the fic 

Me: *still staring off in lala land* 

************************************************************************ 

When the light faded everyone saw that a girl was standing there. Her hair was in the same fashion as Kariko's but lighter, her skin was pale, and she looked younger then she actual was.   
"What did you say?" Bakura hissed.   
"I said that I'll make you leave them alone." The figure said. Bakura started laughing. "What's so funny?"   
"It just that you...stop us?" He laughed. Kariko peeked out from behind Yami and recognized the figure standing in the middle of the kitchen. She creped out from behind Yami.   
"And why couldn't I stop you?" She asked. Bakura rolled his eyes and Y.Malik just kinda zoned out. He knew that Bakura wouldn't let him have any of the fun.   
"Well look at you. I bet you couldn't even stop a fly." Bakura laughed.   
"Ok now I'm mad. First you threaten the child I'm sworn to protect, then you threaten her friends and now you're insulting me." She hissed.   
"Please Ryuu don't." Kariko said gently. Ryuu turned to look at the small child.   
"Mitsukai leave now. Take your friends with you." Ryuu said gently but forcefully. Ryou and Malik back out of the room. Jou and Seto followed. Kariko was almost glued to her spot so Yami picked her up and grabbed Yugi's hand.   
"Come on we're going NOW!" he said and left the house. Everyone was standing outside on the sidewalk.   
"What do you think she'll do?" Jou asked.   
"I don't know Jou. I really don't know." Yami replied and set Kariko on the ground suddenly there was a loud boom.   
"RYUU!" Kariko cried and hit the ground, tears streaming down her face. "No Ryuu."   
"Did someone call?" A feminine voice said behind them. Everyone turned to see Ryuu standing behind them.   
"RYUU!" Kariko shrieked and threw herself at Ryuu, who swiped her up in a hug. Kariko buried her head into Ryuu's shoulder crying.   
"It's ok Mitsukai I would never leave you." Ryuu said but Kariko didn't hear her cause she had cried herself to sleep. "I don't think we should be here."   
"Yami I'm scared." Yugi whispered. Yami looked at him; fear was etched in his normally bright velvety eyes. Tears were threatening spill over the rim of his eyes making them even brighter. Yami took Yugi's hand in his and went eyelevel to him.   
"It's ok aibou. I would never let anything happen to you. No one will ever hurt you or your friends while I'm around now let's go back to the Turtle Game Shop." Yami told him. Yugi nodded and hugged Yami around the waist.   
~ I'm glad you're here Yami. ~   
~~ Me too aibou. ~~   
~ You'll never leave will you? ~   
~~ Never. ~~   
~ Thank you Yami. ~ That was when the shock of the morning got to Yugi and his eyes closed and he fainted. Yami caught him before he hit the ground and picked him up.   
"Let's go." Ryuu said. Everyone headed off back to the Turtle Game Shop. Ryuu was carrying Kariko, and Yami was carrying Yugi. Ryou, Malik, Jou and Seto were following close behind.   
"Sorry to ask but we don't know your name Miss." Ryou said politely. Ryuu laughed gently.   
"My name is Ryuu and before you ask I'm the sworn protector of Mitsukai." Ryuu told them. Her answer confused them even more. "Ok I'll explain it more. Think of it this way. You know how Yami is sworn to protect his hikari, Yugi." Everyone nodded. "Well I'm not Mitsukai's darker half but I am her protector. You see Chikyuu knew that even though Mitsukai had her father, the pharaoh, Yami, to look after her she would need someone to look after her when Yami wasn't around. So I'm that person." Ryuu explained.   
"Oh I get it now you're like Kariko's Yami." Malik said.   
"Kinda like that." Ryuu replied as shifted Kariko's weight. By then the group had reached the street in front of the Turtle Game Shop. They stopped at a red light.   
"I have question for ya Ryuu." Jou said. Ryuu turned to face Jou.   
"What is it?"   
"What did ya do to Bakura and Y.Malik?" He asked.   
"Yes all we heard was a loud booming sound." Seto said.   
"Oh all I did was knocking them unconscious by amplifying my own aura which caused the pressure in the room to amplify to a point where it would knock anyone unconscious. It was that that caused the loud boom." She said and crossed the street. Yami went ahead and opened the door. There was a note on the table saying that he had to take off for a week on some business and not to get into any trouble. Yami's deep laugh filled the room. Yugi lifted his head from its spot on Yami's shoulder.   
"Nani?" he mumbled.   
"It's nothing aibou go back to sleep. You didn't get much sleep last night." Yami told him. 

*******************FLASHBACK*****************************************   
Yugi awoke after only a few minutes asleep. He sat on his bed thinking about Kariko's future. Along with the futures of all his friends. Yami sensed Yugi was awake and came out of his soul room and stood beside Yugi's bed. Kariko was still dead to the world on Magic's lap.   
"What's wrong aibou?" Yami whispered not wanting to wake Kariko.   
"Nothing Yami." Yugi mumbled his eyes glued to the bed. Yami sat on the bed beside Yugi and turned to face him. Yugi's head was bowed and his bangs hung in his face giving him a helpless look. Yami placed his fingers under Yugi's chin and gently lifted Yugi's face till their eyes met. Yami read sadness in Yugi's eyes.   
"Yes there is something wrong I can tell aibou." Yami said gently. That was when Yugi started to cry. "It's ok you can tell me."   
"It's just that I don't know what the future holds for me or my friends and that scares me." Yugi whimpered. Yami leaned over and hugged the smaller boy.   
"I don't know anyone who does aibou." Yami said and brushed a lock of hair from Yugi's eyes. "But whatever the future does hold I promise that we'll get through it together. Me, you, Mitsukai and of course our friends."   
"You promise?" Yugi asked. His eyes lit up with hope.   
"Yes my hopeful little aibou." Yami chuckled. Yugi leaned on Yami and closed his eyes.   
"I'm glad you're here Yami." Yugi mumbled sleepily. Yami let the smaller boy lean on him till he was sure that Yugi was sound asleep then he laid him back down on his pillows.   
*************************END FLASHBACK****************************** 

Yugi placed his head back on Yami's shoulder and went back to sleep. Yami carried him upstairs and put him in bed. Ryuu had already but Kariko to bed. He headed back downstairs.   
"Did you read this?" Seto asked holding up the note. Yami laughed again.   
"Hai, I did." He laughed. Ryuu poked her head in the door.   
"What's so funny?" She asked and Yami handed her the note. Her laugher joined Yami's. "Not get into trouble with Mitsukai around? Yeah right." She laughed.   
"Doush'tano Otousan?" (A/N should mean "What is the matter father") A groggy voice said behind the group. Since Kariko wasn't total conscious she wasn't thinking straight. Her voice rang with the accent of the language. Everyone in the room couldn't help but smile at the sound of it.   
"Nanimo nai Mitsukai. (A/N should mean "Nothing Mitsukai")" Yami said. Kariko started walking across the floor when she slipped and bumped the table. Someone's glass of water fell over and the contents spilt on her head and ran down her back. The cold water sent a shockwave through her body.   
"AAAAHHHHHHH THAT'S COLD!" She cried and danced around the kitchen with cold water running down her back. Everyone started to laugh. "It ain't funny. Someone hand me a towel." Malik handed her a dish towel and she dried her back. "Ok now I'm awake." Yami picked her up and placed her on the table. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face.   
"You need to be quiet cause Yugi is sleeping." He said. Kariko nodded. Ryuu leaned up against the wall and crossed her arms. Her amused expression changing to one of seriousness.   
"Now what do we do. Bakura and Y.Malik now know that Kariko is really Mitsukai. Plus they know where we are." She said. Her golden eyes scanned the scene before her. Jou was leaning on the table, Seto was sitting down with his arms crossed staring at the ceiling obviously thinking about something, Ryou and Malik were both seated at the table also but they were listening to everything that was being said. Kariko was sitting on the table, gently swinging her legs, her eyes bright. The image of perfect innocence. Yami turned around to face Ryuu.   
"I really don't know what to do know Ryuu. I really don't, but I do know one thing we can't stay here." 

************************************************************************ 

Me: Gomen nasai for not updating sooner. Please forgive me. *bows deeply to her readers* (sorry if the Japanese isn't correct fell free to correct me) but my so called life and school *insert puking noises here* kept me off the computer for a bit. 

Yami: You have a life? 

Me: No not really. 

Bakura: I didn't think so. 

Me: Shut up. 

Yami: Whatever *shrugs* Ok you know the drill Read and Review! 


	12. Seto's Idea

Me: I'M BACK!!!!! I'M NOT DEAD!!!!! 

Bakura: Ra help us. 

Me: Shut up. Sorry but my piece of crap computer crashed twice them a new anime has entered my life and I would like to introduce the newest member of my insane little world. INU YASHA!!!! *Inu Yasha comes in* 

Yugi: *Looks at Inu Yasha* Look at the cute puppy ears! 

Inu Yasha: Don't even think about touching them. 

Yami: And why do you have puppy ears? 

Me: Because he is a hanyou. 

Ryou: What's a hanyou? 

Inu Yasha: Feh never mind. 

Bakura: What kind of word it 'Feh'? 

Me: knock it off and do the disclaimer already. 

Bakura: Why me? 

Me: Because I said so. 

Bakura: Fine T.G.A.G does not own YGO or whatever anime that guy is from. 

Me: INU YASHA!!!!! 

Yugi: But Amzahi, Shaolin and Iyaka are hers. 

Inu Yasha: Feh *Sits on the floor and crosses his arms* 

Me: *rolls eyes on with Chapter 23.   
*********************************************************************************************** 

Kariko was still sitting on the table eating some ice cream that Yami had given her.   
"Well my place is out." Seto said.   
"Ours too." Ryou said. "I really don't wanna go back there anytime soon."   
"We could stay at my place if you don't mind my dad being a moron." Jou said. Yami was cleaning up the mess that Kariko was making when Yugi came in.   
"Oi I want some ice cream too." He said as he climbed up on the table beside Kariko. Yami smiled at the small boy and went to get him some ice cream to. Just then Seto had an idea.   
"I have an idea. We could just stay at a hotel. There is this really nice one down town." He said.   
"Good idea Seto BUT how are we to pay for it?" Ryuu asked.   
"No problem. I'll pay for it. A nice two room suite should be good for us right? The boys in one room and the two girls in another." Seto thought out.   
"I couldn't ask you do that." Yami said when he returned with Yugi's ice cream.   
"Don't worry about it. Now Yugi can I borrow your phone?" Seto asked as he got up. Yugi nodded because his mouth was full of ice cream. Seto picked up the phone and punched in a number. "Ohayo, Densetsu hotels? Yes this is Seto Kaiba; I would like to make a reservation for a two room suite. No I don't know how long I will be staying. One moment." He said and put his hand over the receiver. "Oi do you guys want room service?"   
"Wouldn't that cost extra?" Malik asked. Seto shook his head and went back to the phone.   
"Yes room service would be great. Arigatou, I'll be there sometime today." He said and hung up. "There all taken care of."   
"Arigatou Seto." Yami said and lifted Kariko to the ground. Seto pulled out his cell phone.   
"We should get going now. I'll have me driver pick us up and take us to the hotel." He said.   
"What about clothes?" Kariko asked while Yami handed her, her shoes.   
"I'll buy you some new ones." Seto laughed.   
"Yugi too?" She asked while putting her shoes one.   
"Yugi too and all the rest of your friends." Seto laughed. Kariko gave him a big hug.   
"Arigatou Seto. You're the best." She said happily. Seto called his driver and told him to come pick them up.   
"Ok he'll be here in about 5 minutes." Seto said. Yami took that time to clean Kariko up a bit.   
"Come here you." He said and lifted Kariko on to the counter beside the kitchen sink. He then washed her sticky hands and face.   
"Yami the ride is here." Malik said. Yami put Kariko on the ground. She ran after Yugi.   
"Wait for me." She yelled and ended up running into the door. "Itai!" She cried and rubbed her head while she opened the door before running out again. She then tripped over her untied shoe laces. "Itai!" she said again and got up. Her friends in the car couldn't help but laugh at her. Jou moved over to make room for her. Yami joined them right afterwards.   
"What's so funny?" He asked. Everyone just laughed harder including Kariko.   
"Nothing." Ryuu giggled.   
"To the Densetsu hotel." Seto said and they were off. 

*********************************************************************************************** 

Me: Gomen nasai for not updating sooner. Please forgive me. *bows deeply to her readers* (sorry if the Japanese isn't correct fell free to correct me) but my so called life and school *insert puking noises here* kept me off the computer for a bit. Plus that piece of crap crashed not once but twice on me. 

Yami: You have a life? 

Me: No not really. 

Bakura: I didn't think so. 

Me: Shut up. 

Inu Yasha: Whatever *shrugs* Ok you know the drill Read and Review! 


	13. Let's go shopping

Me: I managed to type this chapter out in between stupid assignments. Since I gave all my guests *cough*captives*cough* the day off I'm all alone. Anywho I don't own YGO but the characters Kariko/Mitsukai and Ryuu are mine. I made them up. Oh and thankies a bunch for the reviews. I love hearing or reading should I say, what you guys think of my stories.   
*********************************************************************************************** 

The limo ride to the hotel was a short one. In no time the limo was pulling up in front of the Densetsu hotel. Once there everyone got out. Kariko ended up tripping over her shoelaces again.   
"Itai." She said as she got up. Yami went over to her and picked her up. "Gomen."   
"Sorry for what?" Yami asked as he carried her into the hotel's lobby. Looking around he spotted Seto and the others by the reception desk.   
"For being suck a pain." She mumbled as they walked over to their friends.   
"Who is being a pain?" Ryuu asked.   
"Mitsukai thinks that she is being a pain." Yami answered as she sat on the floor tying the laces of her shoes. Seto finished with the receptionist and turned to everyone.   
"You aren't being a pain Kariko. It's not your fault that is happening." Seto said. Kariko stood up and looked at him.   
"You're not lying to me are you?" She asked. Seto shook his head.   
"I'm not lying and I'm sure that everyone here feels the same right?" Seto said and everyone nodded. "Shall we go to our room now?" He said and led the way. The room was a nice one with a pale peach carpet, and soft blue walls. There was a decent size TV with a couch and two chairs in front of it. There was also a small bar and a balcony off the room. Ryuu poked her head in the bathroom to find a huge tub. Kariko poked her head in one room to find two king size beds piled with tons of pillows.   
"AH I WANNA SLEEP IN HERE!" She cried and jumped on the bed knocking half the pillows to the floor. Yami poked his head in the other room to find it exactly the same.   
"Now that the room is all set it is time to go shopping." Seto said. "I did promise a certain hyper child some new clothes." He laughed as Kariko ran by him and out onto the balcony.   
"Look how high we are." She said. An innocent smile lit her features. A soft breeze ruffled her hair.   
"Are you ready to go shopping Kariko?" Ryuu asked. Kariko whipped around.   
"Hai let's go." She said and darted pass them to the door. Everyone followed laughing.   
"Someone is certainly energetic today." Jou laughed. "Oi wait for us!" Kariko stopped and waited for everyone to catch up to her.   
"Do I get new pajamas too?" She asked Seto. He nodded.   
"Of course can't have you sleeping in your clothes can we?" He laughed. "Let's go." *********************************************************************************************** 

Me: Gomen for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. I hope you like the chapter and since I'm still alone I'll say it. Read and review. 


	14. Shopping

Me: *drags in Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura and Inu Yasha* I FOUND THEM! *ties them all to a bunch of chairs* There I'm never letting you guys outta my sight again. Oh and Inu Yasha? 

Inu Yasha: Feh what??? 

Me: *evil smirk* SIT! 

Inu Yasha: *Becomes good friends with Tile while still tied to the chair.* 

Me: Damn to bad that doesn't work on everyone. Oh well. 

Bakura: UNTIE ME NOW!!!! 

Yami: YEAH AND UNTIE ME TOO!!! 

Me: *gags everyone* There. Well at least the aibous are being quiet. 

Yugi and Ryou: We wanted to come back but our Yamis wouldn't let us. 

Me: Ok I believe you. *unties Yugi and Ryou.* 

Yugi and Ryou: We'll do the disclaimer. T.G.A.G doesn't own YGO but Kariko/Mitsukai and Ryuu are hers cuz she took the time to make them up. 

Yamis: *straggling against the gags* 

Inu Yasha: *out cold on the floor* 

Me: On with the chappy.   
*********************************************************************************************** 

It didn't take long for them to reach the mall. Ryuu took Kariko over to the kids section of the clothing store to pick out some outfits.   
"I want this." Kariko said and held up a pair of pale blue overalls with a picture of a kitten (I'm a sucker for kittens) on it. Ryuu looked at the overalls and nodded.   
"Very kawaii." She agreed. Yami came over holding a pale blue shirt. It matched the overalls perfectly.   
"I think this shirt would go perfectly with it." Yami said. The others had joined them by now and Seto agreed with Yami and put the shirt and the overalls in a shopping cart he was pushing. Yugi was eyeing a t-shirt with a picture of the Dark Magician on it. Jou notice this and went over and grabbed the shirt.   
"Oi Yug' is this the shirt you were looking at?" He said and held the shirt up. Yugi nodded meekly and Jou threw the shirt in with Kariko's things. Ryuu and Yami were looking at a pale yellow summer dress for Kariko. Yami grabbed the dress.   
"Mitsukai come here for a minute." He called out to her. She came running over with a pair of shoes in her hands.   
"Seto may I have these?" She asked and held up the white and black sneakers. Seto looked at her current shoes, which were old worn-out sandals, and tossed the shoes in the cart. She then stood in front of Yami.   
"You wanted to see me?" She asked. Yami handed her the dress and led her to the change rooms.   
"Try this on." He said and pushed her in the room. A few minutes later Kariko came out wearing the dress. It was a pale yellow. The top part was formfitting till the waist where it hung loosely to just above her knees. The colour brought out her naturally pale skin. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised one slender eyebrow. She looked like the perfect imitation of Yami.   
"Well?" She asked. Ryou and Malik were trying not to laugh and Yugi was giggling too hard to say anything. Seto looked the other way snickering. Ryuu was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes.   
"Are you mocking me?" Yami asked with a smile. The slender eyebrow was raised higher.   
"As the daughter of the pharaoh I never mock people and why would I mock the almighty pharaoh?" She said in a mocked tone of arrogance. Yami laughed and hugged her.   
"I know for a fact that you are mocking me but I don't care. Now change back so that dress can go with its friends in the cart." Yami said and pushed her back in the room. A few seconds later Kariko came out back in her regular clothes. After getting some other clothes and some pajamas that Seto insisted on getting them, the group left the mall. Kariko was swinging her bag of new clothes.   
"Arigatou for the new clothes Seto." Kariko said.   
"Hai, arigatou." Yugi said.   
"No problem I was happy to do it. Now let's get back and have some dinner." Seto said. Ryou looked at his watch; it read 7:30pm.   
"I didn't realize it was so late." Yami said. Kariko yawned cutely. Yami picked her up. "No wonder someone is tired. Are you sleepy to aibou?" Yugi shook his head no but his yawn gave him away. Yami laughed again and handed the half sleeping Kariko to Ryuu to carry and pick up the small. Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder and closed his eyes.   
"Arigatou Yami." Yugi mumbled.   
"Shh Yugi. Oyasumi Yugi." Yami said. It didn't take long for them to reach the hotel room. Ryuu took Kariko into the room that they were sharing to get her ready for bed and Yami put Yugi to bed in the other room.   
"I noticed that there are only two beds. I don't need one because I can sleep in my soul room." Yami said as he came back out.   
"I'll sleep on the couch if you two don't mind sharing." Seto said.   
"We don't mind. (GET THOSE DIRTY THOUGHTS OUTTA YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW!)" Malik yawned. "I think I'll skip supper and go to bed."   
"I'm going to bed too." Ryou said and followed Malik into the room. (Ok just so you know how they're sleeping one is sleeping one way while the other is sleeping the other way. You know with their feet in each others face.) Ryuu came out of the room where Kariko was sleeping.   
"She out for the night." She said and sat in one of the chairs while Yami occupied the other. Seto was stretched out on the couch.   
"Kariko is really sweet kid. I don't know why anyone would want to hurt her." Seto commented.   
"To understand that you would have to know about her entire life." Yami said.   
"Poor kid. It seems like she can't get rid to trouble no matter where she is." Ryuu said sadly. Seto looked confused.   
"I take it you're not going to tell me tonight then?" He said. Ryuu shook her head and got up.   
"Not tonight Seto. Some night but not tonight." She said and entered the bedroom and closed the door.   
"That's ok. Tell me when you feel ready. Oyasumi Yami." Seto said. Yami entered his soul room for the night.   
_ "Poor kid. It seems like she can't get rid to trouble no matter where she is." Ryuu is right. Trouble seems to follow Mitsukai where ever she is. I just hope nothing bad happens to her this time and I swear to Ra those two are going to pay for what they did. _ Yami thought as he lay in his soul room. *********************************************************************************************** 

Me: Gomen ne about the short chappy the next one will be longer I promise. 

Yamis: *still gagged.* 

Yugi: Read and 

Ryou: Review. 


	15. She spoke too soon

Yami: *looks around * Where's Yugi and Ryou? 

Me: Out. 

Bakura: Out where? 

Me: I dunno. I gave them the day off. 

Yami and Bakura: How come we didn't get the day off? 

Me: Cuz of the stunt you guys pull last time. 

Both Yamis: Oh. 

Me: Do your job. 

Bakura: TGAG doesn't ow YGO but- 

Yami: Mitsukai and Ryuu are hers. *sticks his tongue out a Bakura* Ha I beat you to it. 

Me: Arigatou for all the reviews. 

Yami and Bakura: *Is an anime style dust cloud* 

Me: OMG reading back I realize I forgot about Jou. Bad me. Let's just say he went home for the night.   
***************************************************************** 

_Where the hell did those brats take off to? _ Bakura fumed as he went through Ryou's room trying to figure out where he was. Having tried his link with Ryou only to find it blocked off. _I'm going to kill him and his friends went I find him. _ Y.Malik on the other hand couldn't care less where Malik was. The only thing he couldn't stand was Isis bugging the hell out of him to do Malik's chores.   
"Are we done yet Bakura?" Y.Malik asked bored out of his mind.   
"No, not until we find those brats." Bakura hissed.   
"Man your obsessed with that kid. What's the deal with her anyways?" Y.Malik asked. He ducked a book the Bakura threw at him. "It was just a question."   
"C'mon lets go." Bakura said and walked out of the room.   
"Finally." 

Kariko rolled over in her sleep and fell right out of the bed she was sleeping in. "Kyaaaa." She cried as she hit the ground. She rubbed her arm, which had hit the nightstand as she fell. "Itai." Thankfully she hadn't woken anyone up. Kariko stood up still rubbing her arm and looked at Ryuu who was still sleeping. Getting bored she decided to head out into the main room. She quietly tip-toed out into the room to find Seto still asleep on the couch. _Damn. I don't wanna wake him but I'm getting really bored. _ she thought. She looked at the clock. It was about 7:30 in the morning. _Damn it is too early to wake everyone up. _ She decided to go out onto the balcony for a bit while everyone else slept. She quietly opened the sliding glass door and stepped out onto the balcony and closed the door behind her. Even though it was still only morning Kariko could tell it was going to be a warm day. She was glad because she hated the cold. She sat down and leaned against the brick wall beside the door, closed her eyes and enjoyed the early morning sun on her face. Her pale skin turned a rosy colour, and the yellow in her hair turned to a bright golden color. Even back in Egypt she loved to welcome the early morning, but normally she would get yelled at and dragged back inside by her dad's stupid counselor members. _I never did find out why they never wanted me outside. (In case you're wondering back in Egypt Kariko was about 5 years old but she was referred to as a baby because she was so small)_ she wondered. She didn't notice someone else open the glass door and step out onto the balcony until they sat down beside her. Kariko opened one eye and looked over to see Yami sitting beside her. She opened her other eye and turned to face him. "Ohayo Otousan." She greeted happily. Yami smiled at her.   
"I don't remember you ever getting up this early or even going outside back home." He teased. Kariko laid her head on his shoulder.   
"That's because every time I went outside your baka counselors would drag me back inside and tell to not go out. I did find out why they didn't want me outside though." She answered. Yami thought for a minute.   
"I really don't know why they would've done something like that Mitsukai. Maybe if they had let you outside you wouldn't be so pale." Yami said. Just then Ryuu poked her head out the door.   
"Here you are. We've been looking all over for you two." Ryuu said. Yami stood up and helped his daughter to her feet.   
"It's a hotel room with a bathroom, two bedrooms and a balcony. How hard can it be to find two people?" Kariko asked. Ryuu laughed at her.   
"Very funny. C'mon let's get some breakfast." She said. The two followed her inside. "And I think you should change out of your pajamas Mitsukai." Ryuu said. Kariko stuck her tongue out at her but headed for the bedroom. Kariko came out a few minutes later wearing her pale blue overalls and matching shirt. She had also pulled on her new sneakers. Yugi, Ryou and Malik came out of their room dressed. Yugi was wearing his new DM shirt with a pair of knee length shorts. Ryou and Malik were wearing the same thing they wore to bed. The group headed downstairs to eat at the breakfast buffet that the hotel had. While Seto, Yami and Ryuu just had a cup of coffee the young kids had the time of their lives trying to decide what to eat. Ryou decided to have bacon and eggs, Malik had a bagel and cream cheese, Yugi had cereal and Kariko had pancakes with lots of honey (Honey on pancakes is good). Yami noticed the Kariko seemed to have more energy after being in the sun for a time.   
"Oi Seto is they any good parks around here?" Yami asked. Seto took a sip of his coffee and thought for a moment.   
"Actually there is. There is this decent park not to far from here." Seto answered. Yami looked at Kariko, who was hyped up, who was trying to eat her breakfast and tell Yugi about something. Ryou and Malik where laughing at her hand gestures.   
"Can we leave after breakfast? I think Mitsukai needs to have some fun."   
"Sure."   
"Oi Mitsukai would you like to go the park after breakfast?" He asked. Kariko dropped her fork.   
"Really?" Yami nodded. "Alright let's go now!" she said and stood up.   
"Mitsukai, we should wait until everyone is finished breakfast." Ryuu said. Kariko sat back down pouting.   
"We're done anyways. Let's go." Ryou said and got up. Everyone followed suit and Kariko ran out the door bumping into someone on her way out.   
"Gomen." She mumbled. The person offered her his hand and she took it.   
"You should really watch where your running, Kariko." The guy laughed. Kariko looked up to see Jou.   
"Jou!" She cried happily. "Gomen for bumping into you."   
"Its ok kid." He laughed. "So where are you headed?"   
"To the park." Yami answered as the others caught up to them. '   
"Cool, mind if I join you?" Jou asked as he followed the group outside.   
"Nope." Kariko said. "Where's the park?" She asked.   
"That a way." Seto said and pointed down the street. "You can't miss the entrance. It has a wrought iron entrance." He said. Kariko ran in the direction the Seto pointed in with Yugi following closely behind her, yelling for her to wait for him.   
"Let's just hope that nothing bad happens today." Ryuu said. Yami stopped dead in his tracks, staring straight ahead.   
"I think so spoke too soon, Ryuu." He said. ***************************************************************** 

Me: Gomen ne about the short chappy the next one will be longer I promise. Stop fighting, the chapter is done 

Yamis: *Stop fighting* Really? 

Me: Hai. 

Yami: Read and 

Bakura: Review *sticks his tongue out a Bakura* Ha I beat you to it. 

Yami: *Decks Bakura and they become a dust cloud again* 

Me: Oh boy 


	16. Look what she can do

Me: No big intro to day.   
Yami: Just the fact that TGAG doesn't own YGO, but Mitsukai/Kariko and Ryuu are hers.   
Yugi: And arigatou for the reviews.   
Ryou: On with the chappy.   
***************************************************************** 

Kariko came to dead stop as she stared at the person in front of her.   
"You. Yo Bakura I found the kid." Y.Malik yelled as he grabbed Kariko's wrist.   
"Let me go." Kariko hissed and tried to pry his fingers from her wrist.   
"I don't think so kid." Bakura smirked as he grabbed Kariko's other wrist. She could hear Yami yelling in the background. An evil smirk crossed her features and her eyes darken to an almost blood color.   
"I'd advise you to let go of me before I have to hurt you." She said. Bakura laughed at her.   
"You hurt me? Yeah right." Bakura laughed. Kumiko smiled wickedly and twisted her wrist so she could grab Bakura and Y.Malik around the wrist.   
"Heh." She smirked and her hands began to glow a pale purple color. Both yelped in pain and let go of Kumiko. Perfect hand prints of scorched flesh could be seen where Kumiko had grabbed. Seeing this as her chance to escape she ran back to her where her dad and friends were standing. She was breathing hard. _ I didn't know doing that would take so much out of me. _ she thought as darkness threatened to engulf her.   
"What did you do to them, Mitsukai?" Yami asked. Kumiko smiled up at him.   
"Nothing Otou-san. Nothing at all." She said before letting the darkness take over.   
"Someone catch her." Kumiko barely felt it as someone caught her and lifted her up. Yami hugged his daughter close to him.   
"Let's get out of here before Bakura sees us. I think he only saw Kariko." Ryou said. Everyone quickly agreed and ran back to the hotel. Thankfully Ryuu was right and Bakura only saw Kariko. Once back at the hotel Yami placed Kariko on the couch. Yugi sat crossed-legged on the floor beside her, resting his elbows on his knees then resting his head on his hands.   
"Is she going to be ok?" He asked. He was worried about his 'sister'. He didn't care that she wasn't his sister by blood but to his they were still family.   
"I'm fine." A voice mumbled. Kariko groaned as she sat up. "Did anyone get the license plate number of the truck that hit me?" She asked smiling. Everyone laughed.   
"I'm glad you're ok." Yugi said cheerfully as he hugged her. Kariko returned the hug.   
"Why is everyone staring at me?" She asked confused. Jou sat beside her on the couch.   
"Well we just wanna know how you got away from Bakura and Y.Malik." He said. Yami sat on the other side of her.   
"Yes Mitsukai, can you tell us what happened." He asked.   
"I…guess so." She replied hesitantly.   
(I was gunna end it here but I'm sick of writing short chapters so…on we go)   
Yugi didn't move from his spot on floor. Jou moved from beside Kariko to let Ryuu sit there. Malik and Ryou joined Yugi on the floor. Seto sat in one of the chairs while Jou dragged over a chair from the dining table and had the back facing the couch. He sat down with his chin resting to the back of the chair.   
"Whenever your ready, Mitsukai." Ryuu said. Kariko took a deep breath.   
"Ok well I was running towards the park. I could see that gate that you told me about Seto." She started. "Well I had to stop for a minute to catch my breath when I saw Y.Malik. I was about to run back towards you guys when he grabbed my wrist." She looked at her wrists. They were slightly swollen from being held so tightly. Her hands were still slightly tingly from what she did. "Anyways Y.Malik called Bakura and he grabbed my other wrist and tried to pull me along with him. I heard you guys yelling the back ground and then I remembered something that Okaa-san told me. It was right after one of your baka guards, I think he was new or stupid or something 'cause he didn't know who I was, grabbed me by the wrist and tried to drag me out of the palace. We ended running into Okaa-san. She told him who I was and he let me go after apologizing a bunch of times. Anyways Okaa-san told me that if someone every grabbed me like that again all I had to do was somehow garb or just place my hands on them and concentrate. Well I did that and I ended up leaving Bakura and Y.Malik a farewell present." She said.   
"What do you mean?" Yami asked. Ryuu got up from her spot and grabbed an apple off the dinning room table.   
"Catch." She said as she tossed the apple to Kariko who caught it. "Show us what you mean." Kariko looked at the apple in her hands.   
"Um…ok if you say so." She replied. She held it in front of her with both hands. She concentrated like she did before and just like before a pale purple light surrounded her hands and after a few seconds she pulled her on hand away and let the apple rest in her palm. Everyone could see the perfect handprints of burnt apple. "See this is what I did to them, except I was able to grab their arm just above the wrist." She said. Suddenly she lowered her head and let the apple fall to the floor. It hit the floor and splattered into mush. "Heh I guess you guys don't want me to touch you anymore." She barely whispered. It took a few minutes for what she said to sink in.   
_She's worried that just because she can do that thing we won't want to hold hands, hug or do stuff like that anymore. _ Yugi realized. _But that's wrong. I don't care. _ He thought. Everyone was having the same thoughts as Yugi. It didn't matter what Kariko could do they were just happy that she had a way to defend herself from harm. Jou got off his chair and kneeled in front of Kariko who had her hands balled up in front if her. He reached out and grabbed on of her hands and pulled her into a hug.   
"That's where you're wrong Kariko. We're glad that you finally have a way to protect yourself from harm. We still want you around. Hey maybe Yami will teach you to do other stuff, we already know that you can summon the monsters off the cards, which is pretty cool by itself, but you need to be able to protect yourself." Jou said. At first Kariko was shocked. She had expected that they wouldn't want her around. She balled her hands up on Jou's shirt and cried, while he held her.   
"I was so scared." She whispered. Jou rubbed her back.   
"Shush now, it's ok we're here and we won't let anything happen to you Kariko. I promise." He said, trying to sooth the crying girl. After a bit she finally calmed down and Yami took her from Jou.   
"Its ok my Mitsukai." He said as he gently rocked his daughter. Yugi smiled at the sight of a father soothing his daughter. Kariko laid her head against Yami's chest and fell asleep.   
"Arigatou." She whispered right before she fell asleep.   
"Yami will you teach Kariko how to do other stuff with her magic?" Yugi asked. Yami looked at the small boy and smiled.   
"Probably Yugi. Tell you what I'll teach you a few things too." He said. Yugi looked at him with wide eyes.   
"Really?" Yami nodded. "But I don't have any magically powers like Kariko, you and Ryuu." Ryuu laughed lightly.   
"Everyone has the power inside of them it is tapping into it that is the problem, but I think that you could do. Think of it as a way to help keep Mitsukai from harm and get Bakura and Y.Malik back for what they did to her." Ryuu said. Yugi's smile got even brighter.   
"That would be so cool. Then I could help Kariko kick their butts." Yugi said. Everyone laughed at the small boy's enthusiasm.   
"You both will have to work hard. But I think you can do it. Now I think that I'm going to put Mitsukai to bed." Yami said got up from the couch and headed to the room where Kariko slept.   
"Poor kid. She has it rough." Malik said sadly.   
"I know what you mean. I wish there was something we could do for her. She can't even go to the park without the risk of running into Bakura or Y.Malik. I wonder why their so keen on kill Kariko anyways. She hasn't done anything to them." Yugi said.   
"Maybe it has something to due with her pass." Ryuu said.   
"What does that mean Ryuu?" Yami asked as he reentered the room and sat down on the couch.   
"It means that there is more to Mitsukai then meets the eye." Ryuu replied.   
"Can you tell us what you mean?" Seto asked.   
"I can but some of it you not understand."   
"Well if we don't understand it you can explain it to us." Jou said.   
"Fair enough." Ryuu said.   
"So tell us already." Ryou said eagerly. 

*****************************************************************   
Me: Ok I'm gunna end it there. The story of Kariko's pass will be in the next chapter because it should be a pretty long chapter. I even know how the story is going to end already I just need to figure out how to get there.   
Yami: Really?   
Me: Hai.   
Yami: Read and   
Bakura: Review *sticks his tongue out a Bakura* Ha I beat you to it.   
Yami: *Decks Bakura and they become a dust cloud*   
Me: Oh boy 


	17. A pass legend

Me: Hallo ist mein Name TGAG und, daß ich in YGO irgendeinem Weise Gestalten oder Form nicht besitze. Oder irgendein anime für jene Materie. Auch vielen Dank sehr viel sehr viel sehr viel für alle Bemerkungen auf meinen Geschichten. Ich schätze wirklich es.   
Yami: Nani???   
Me: Oh sorry but I'm learning a little German.   
Yugi: *reads* Has TGAG gone mad?   
Me: Nein.   
Ryou: Than what is with the weird writing?   
Bakura: I think it is German.   
Me: You're right and it says "Hello my name is TGAG and that I do not possess YGO in any manner ,shape or form. Or any anime for that matter. Also thank you very much for all comments on my stories. I appreciate really it"   
Everyone: Ok than auf mit dem chappy (on with the chappy)   
***************************************************************** 

Ryuu cleared her throat.   
"Is everyone comfortable?" She asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok than. I'll start with the legend that I heard a long time ago."   
"How old are you, Ryuu?" Malik interrupted. Ryou poked him.   
"Don't interrupt her." He said.   
"Its ok, Ryou. As for how old I am…let's just say I'm old enough to be Yami's father's father's grandmother." She laughed.   
"That's old." Yugi said.   
"Yip I'm old alright but don't forget that I don't exist on this plane." Everyone looked confused even Yami. "Ok I'll explain. Even thought you can see, and touch me I don't truly exist in this reality or plane as I call it. I exist on a higher plane allowing me to do things that aren't possible, like living for a very long time. I was around when Yami's father's father wasn't even born yet. That might give you an idea of how old I really am."   
"I get it now, Ryuu. Your one of the "higher beings". People that are able to live on our plane of reality but not truly there but on another plane altogether." Yami said.   
"Correct. I'm able to pass from one plane to another."   
"I think we got off track here." Seto interrupted.   
"Your right, Seto. Sorry. Back to the story, anyways as I was saying I heard this legend long ago that a pharaoh will take a wife but not just any normal wife. Unknown to him his wife will be one blessed by Ra himself and that alone will give her unlimited power with would passed on to their child. The child itself would be extremely powerful and a highly dangerous weapon if the power was used the wrong way, for the child would be the reincarnation of the daughter of Ra. That is a legend in itself. It was said that Ra once took the form of a human and had a child with a women, and that his daughter would eventually have a child or her own. Anyways back to the original legend, the child would either bring Ra's blessing to the world or destroy it. It all depended on the child's life. If the child had a life full of love, happiness, kindness and laugher they would feel the need to share their blessing with everyone. But if they had a life full of hatred, loneliness and anger then they would release their angry on the world and destroy leaving nothing alive. The world would become a barren desert and if anyone did survive the child would take great pleasure in tormenting them before killing them in a painful way. On the child's 10th birthday would decide the fate of the world and even Ra himself doesn't know what the child has in store for the world. Because of this prophecy a certain higher being was created to watch over the women and her child. This being would protect the child with her life, but the child wouldn't know of her, until they were need. The beings power would be channel through the subconscious mind of the child and it would be increased 10 fold enabling the being to protect the child and in a way slowly help the child to channel their own power for themselves to use. "   
"From the way that you speak Ryuu, one might think that it was you that was that higher being." Seto said.   
"Yeah, that's what I was just thinkin'." Joey said.   
"Were you that higher being Ryuu?" Yugi asked quietly. His eyes were glued to the figure in front of him.   
"Since you asked so nicely, Yugi, I'll tell you. Yes I am that being." Ryuu answered the small boy.   
" So that means that you're telling me that I was that pharaoh in the legend and that Chikyuu was the one blessed by Ra and Mitsukai was the child?" Yami said shocked. _ I knew that there was something different about Chikyuu when I met her and the Mitsukai had the same strangeness to her when she was born but I never thought that…Holy Ra, no wonder Bakura and Y.Malik were so keen on killing them. And now they want Mitsukai. Well they can have her over my dead body. _   
"Yes Yami, your daughter is the one that has the power to bless or destroy to world. Her power comes from Ra himself. That is why she is so powerful and it increases 100 fold if she fears for her or the lives of the one she loves. My guess is Bakura and Y.Malik know this and are trying to kidnap her so they destroy the world." Ryuu said.   
"Then we need to protect her from that." Malik said. A small gasp was heard and everyone turned to see Kariko standing in the doorway to her room.   
"Am I really that different?" She asked softly. She was staring at the carpet. She didn't want anyone to see the tears that threatened to spill over. She always had a feeling that she was different but didn't think she was _that_ different. Ryuu got off the couch and went over to the small child, who was now scoffing her blue-socked feet on the carpet.   
"It's not a bad difference but a good one." She said and scooped Kariko up and carried her back over to the couch.   
"Yeah, Mitsukai. Don't cry." Yugi said gently.   
"But I don't wanna be different." Kariko wailed. "I wanna be normal!"   
"Everyone wants to be normal at some time in their life, but everyone has some purpose for being different." Jou said. Seto and Ryou looked at him. They had known Jou most of their lives and they never heard him say anything like that before. "You just have a bigger purpose to fill with your life." He finished.   
'Your right, Jou. Thank you for making me feel better." Kariko said and hugged Jou.   
"No problem, kid." He said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Malik went and opened the door and find Bakura and Y.Malik standing there.   
"Found you." ***************************************************************** 

Me: Ok I'm gunna end it there. I even know how the story is going to end already I just need to figure out how to get there. 

Yami: Really? 

Me: Hai. 

Yami: Read and 

Bakura: Review *sticks his tongue out a Bakura* Ha I beat you to it. 

Yami: *Decks Bakura and they become a dust cloud* 

Me: Oh boy 


	18. New found powers

*Scary announcer guy with a microphone comes in* I am pleased to announce that TGAG has been found after an 8 month disappearance   
Yami: Dammit and I thought I was free   
Me: Not bloody likely. No one can get rid of me. *laughs evilly*   
Yami: *frowns* Ok TGAG lost it. Oh and she doesn't own YGO. And congratulations to Latias on being the 70th reviewer.   
Me: OMG I have 70 reviews?*Yami nodes* AWK! *passes out*   
Yami: Oh well.   
*********************************************************   
Malik stumbled to one side as Bakura pushed pass him followed by Y.Malik.   
"You're one tough kid to find." Bakura smirked and crossed his arms. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Take your pick."   
Everyone turned to Kariko. Something seemed to shift behind her eyes as she started walking towards Bakura. Her eyes seem to bleed into a color almost black and her own power swirled around her creating small air currents as she moved.   
"My choice is neither. You bring nothing but pain and suffering to others. I will protect my friends and if that means killing you so be it." She said. Bakura stepped back out into the hall as Kariko moved forwards.   
_Shit where'd that kid get that kind of power? _ He thought. Y.Malik didn't know what to do. He didn't really want to kill anyone it was all Bakura's idea. "C'mon we're out of here for now." Bakura hissed at him. Y.Malik nodded and took off down the hall followed by Bakura. "We'll be back."   
"And we'll be waiting." Yugi shouted. He then turned to Malik to help him up.   
"I'm really starting to hate those two." Seto muttered.   
"I think we all agree with ya there." Jou said. Ryuu turned to Kariko to find her still standing where she had stopped when Bakura and Y.Malik had left. Her eyes where still black, not really focusing on anything, but the power trip had stopped.   
"Are you okay, Mitsukai?" She asked quietly. Kariko slowly turned her head until the full weigh of her gaze fell on Ryuu. Ryuu shuddered under that gaze; it was full of nothing but hatred and revenge. She forced herself to take a step forward. Suddenly that power was back in full force and it was like trying to walk through water. It was getting harder for everyone to breathe.   
"Don't come any closer." The voice said. It didn't sound like Kariko at all. Yami had a feeling for what was going on.   
"Stop Ryuu. I think that since this is the first time Mitsukai has tapped into her power she can't control it fully." He said. He put his hand out in front of him and brushed it through the power. It was almost scalding and when he pulled away it clung like toffee. "Ok Mitsukai, just calm down and remember we're your friends. You don't need to fear us." He said gently. Kariko closed her eyes and went to her knees.   
"I'll be ok. Just give me a few minutes to gather myself." She whispered. Slowly the power in the room receded and Kariko tried to get to her feet but stumbled. Ryou went to help her but Yugi stopped him.   
"Let her try."   
Kariko tried again and this time she was able to get to her feet but swayed and almost fell. Seto figured she had been through enough and slowly moved towards her. Kariko swayed and passed out but Seto caught her before she hit the floor.   
"We really should move but I think Kariko needs her sleep more." He said as he started towards the room where she slept. Yugi was at his heels. He wanted to be close to his 'sister' just in case something should happen. 

After Kariko was tucked into bed everyone was sitting in the main part of the hotel room.   
"What do we do now?" Ryou asked. "We defiantly can't stay here." She got up from her spot on the couch and paced behind the couch. "We've got to do something. I've never seen Mitsukai so…I don't know."   
"Angry, mad, pissed. You pick." Jou shrugged. Ryuu gave him a look that caused him to shut his mouth before he said anything else.   
"So anyone got any ideas?" Yami asked causally.   
"I do. Let's find Bakura and Y.Malik before they find us." A voice behind them said. Everyone turned to see Kariko leaning against the door from. Her head was slightly bowed so she was looking at everyone through a veil of hair. She pushed off from the doorway and almost seemed to glide rather than walk across the room. "I want them dead and if I want it I'm sure in hell going to get it." She smirked. Yami and Ryuu didn't like the change in Kariko.   
"What's wrong?" Yugi asked quietly. Kariko smiled but it was more of a barring of teeth.   
"There is nothing wrong with me Yugi. I've just come to terms with what I am and what I can do. And the first item on my list is to kill two certain people." She hissed. Her eyes bleed back to black and suddenly her power filled the room. Yami got off the couch rather quickly.   
"What is going on with you Kariko?" He asked and stood in front of Kariko.   
"My name isn't Kariko it's Mitsukai and as I told Yugi there is nothing wrong with me and get out of my way." And lashed out with her power. Yami was knocked off his feet and Kariko walked passed him and out the door.   
"I think we're in big trouble now." Seto mumbled. Ryou and Malik nodded their agreement. 

*****************************************************   
ME: read it. Like it. Hate it. Review it. 


	19. Go Here

go to http/ for my stories that are being redone by Kawaii Neko sama so be nice to her. 


End file.
